Streak and Frostbite
by King Goody Two-Shoes
Summary: Streak Thundercloud, an alicorn, along with Frostbite Ice-smash, his best friend who's a monkey and wacky partner, join the Mane 6 on their adventures. Though they'll both soon find out they're more than what they think. Rated T just to be safe. Also, I don't own MLP FIM. Spoilers: Contains Breaking the Fourth Wall. On Hiatus until Further Notice.
1. Mare in the Moon

"_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._ _She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility __for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since."_

Streak Thundercloud, an alicorn with an yellow coat, white body and head pattern, white wings a white and yellow tail and mane with thundercloud for his cutie mark walks through Ponyville with his best monkey friend (who is somewhat of a wacky sidekick) Frostbite Ice-smash, a light blue furred monkey with an ice blue mohawk face helmet, and light blue body armor, and ice blue arm, leg, and tail armor with a snowflake for his mark on his body armor,who is riding on his back.

Streak Thundercloud: (Smiling) And that's the story my parents told me when I was just a little foal. I remember it just exactly what they said and it was the greatest legend I've heard ever since. Thank you for listening Frostbite. Uh, Frostbite?

Streak hears Frostbite snoring and has a confused face at the end of his sentence. Frostbite then wakes up suddenly in a second later.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Huh? Is there danger? No time to explain, you just point me to where it is!

Streak gave him an unamused look

Streak Thundercloud: You fell asleep didn't you?

Frostbite returned an awkward face.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Um, maybe.

Streak Thundercloud: I just explained to you the greatest legend that has happened in Equestria that happened generations ago.

Frostbite thinks back and remembers what he was walking about.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Oh, that. I knew that. Basically, two sisters: one raises sun, other raises moon, peace for long time. Young sister becomes ashamed because no ponies play at night. Grows jealous and becomes Nightmare Moon. Older sister uses Elements of Harmony against her and banishes her to the moon forever. Now, she uses her powers to raise the sun and moon, and now we have peace.

Streak Thundercloud: I'm surprised that you remember that.

Frostbite Ice-smash: I'm very focused Thundercloud. Nothing can distract...

He then sees butterfly passing by.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Yay! Butterfly!

Frostbite starts to chase is causing Streak to laugh and gallop after him.

* * *

Frostbite was running in Sweet Apple Acres still shasing the butterfly.

Frostbite Ice-smash: I'll get you butterfly!

He laughs and eventually runs into a light orange coated blonde mare.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Oops, sorry.

Applejack: It's okay. Ah'm just gettin' ready for mah family reunion. And Ah'm also surprised you can talk.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Yeah, I get that a lot.

Streak then trots up to the two of them.

Streak Thundercloud: Frostbite! There you are! I was beginning to worry about you. You can't wander off like that. You get distracted easily and-

He noticed Applejack.

Streak Thundercloud: Oh, I noticed you met somepony.

Applejack: Howdy! Name's Applejack! And this is mah home, Sweet Apple Acres.

Streak Thundercloud: Nice to meet you. I'm Streak Thundercloud.

Frostbite Ice-smash: And I'm... Wait, hold on. I forgot my name.

Streak Thundercloud: Frostbite Ice-smash?

Frostbite Icefist: No that's not it. Oh! Now I remember! It's Frostbite Ice-smash!

Applejack: Nice to meet you two. Say, did you guys want some apples?

Streak's stomach grumbled and he gave a sheepish laugh.

Streak Thundercloud: Well, that running did leave me hungry.

Applejack returned a laugh.

Applejack: I got plenty apples here at Sweet Apple Acres.

She kicks the tree having four apples land in a bucket.

Streak Thundercloud: How much will it be?

Applejack: It's free! Take it on the road.

Frostbite Ice-smash: I have one question, do apples turn into pancakes?

Applejack made an unamused look.

Applejack: You're friend's a dope isn't he?

Streak Thundercloud: Once you get to know him.

They then see Frostbite hanging from the tree with his tail.

Frostbite Icefist: Look at me! I'm an apple!

He falls on the ground on top of his head and stands back up holding his head.

Frostbite Icefist: Ow! Ground head hit my the. But okay me am I think now!

Streak gives back an unamused look

Streak Thundercloud: Yeah, he's a dope.

* * *

The two made their way back to Ponyville and are both at an ice cream stand to help for the Summer Sun Celebration when ponies want ice cream.

Streak Thundercloud: Now remember Frostbite, make sure these ice cream treats are cold and delicious. We're doing this to help for the celebration. And always give the ponies what they want.

Frostbite Icefist: Gotcha, Thundercloud.

After his sentence, a purple unicorn and baby dragon come to them.

Frostbite Ice-smash: **What do you want?! **

The two of them then get surprised looks and Streak gives him a weird look from his tone and sudden yelling.

Streak Thundercloud: I didn't mean to yell at them. I am so sorry about him, he's unpredictable at what he says and does.

Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, I've already gone through two ponies today who gave me a stressful day. Anyway, my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike.

Spike: I'm a baby dragon.

Frostbite Ice-smash: No way! He can talk? Ooh, can you make yogurt taste less like yogurt?

Streak had an unamused face.

Streak Thundercloud: Before you ask, yes, he's a dope. Anyway, I'm Streak Thundercloud and this is...

Frostbite Ice-smash: Frostbite Ice-smash, ice monkey warrior at your service. And for now, ice cream server. So which ice cream did you really want?

Twilight Sparkle: I would like a...

Frostbite Ice-smash: Don't tell me! I'm trying to read your mind.

Twilight Sparkle: How can you even...

Frostbite Ice-smash: Shh! I'm concentrating. Ooh! I know what you want. You want a chocolate vanilla triple deluxe with chocolate sprinkles and oats on top!

Twilight Sparkle: Wow, that was exactly what I was thinking! How did you know that?

Frostbite Ice-smash: They call me... _The Ice Cream Whisperer. _And for the baby dragon, ice cream with gems in it.

Spike: Wow! How did he know?

He mutter the last part to Twilight.

Frostbite Ice-smash: _The Ice Cream Whisperer!_

He whispered his sentence to Twilight and Spike.

Streak Thundercloud: Don't ask me why. I don't know either.

Twilight Sparkle: Can we just have our ice creams now?

Frostbite Ice-smash: Of course you can.

Streak Thundercloud: Um, maybe I should do it Frostbite. You tend to drop ice cream in ponies' faces.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Oh come on, that was past. Come to think of it, I don't go back to the past. I go into the future. Anyway, two ice creams coming up.

Frostbite gets two of the ice creams.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Here you go!

He accidentally drops the ice cream in Twilight and Spike's faces.

Streak Thundercloud: See what I mean?

Frostbite gave a nervous laugh.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Don't worry I'll give you a bigger one and fresh. There!

He does it again except this time in Twilight's face who groans irritably. Though Frostbite smiles back.

Frostbite Ice-smash: So how would you like to pay: cash or credit?

Twilight uses her magic to put the ice cream stand onto Frostbite while Spike and Streak were surprised by actions.

Frostbite Ice-smash: I'll take that as cash.

* * *

Streak and Frostbite walk through the town when Pinkie Pie comes up to them. They both smiled by her appearance

Streak Thundercloud: Hi Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Hi Streak! Hi Frostbite! You won't believe it but... ImetthisnewmareintownsoIwentgaspandsuddenlygotthisideathatshedoesn'thaveanyfriends... (Long inhale) ...andsoIfiguredIshouldgeteveryponyintownandthrowherasurprise'WelcometoPonyvilleParty' at the library! So are you going to come? Huh? Huh? Areyou, areyou, areyou?

Frostbite Ice-smash: Yes!

Pinkie Pie: I knew you would! Meet me by the library later!

Pinkie Pie speeds off leaving Streak bewildered.

Streak Thundercloud: Um, what just happened?

Frostbite Ice-smash: Pinkie explained to us she met this new mare in town, and wants us to come by the library later for a surprise Welcome to Ponyville party.

Pinkie Pie then comes back to them.

Pinkie Pie: Exactly! See you then!

Once again, she speeds off to the library leaving a smirk on Streak's face.

Streak Thundercloud: We are so there.

* * *

In the library, many ponies were decorating for the party. Pinkie then sees the new mare in town walk toward the library.

Pinkie Pie: She's coming! Quick, turn off lights and hide!

Ponies do so and Twilight and Spike come in.

Spike: Huh, Rude much?

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry Spike, But I have convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and were running out of time! I just need to be alone without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?

She turns on the light and both of them get greeted by many ponies and Twilight groans in annoyance.

Pinkie Pie: Hi Pinkie Pie! And I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

Twilight Sparkle: Very. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Well, welcome to the first library that's quiet, but isn't quiet.

Twilight Sparkle: That makes no sense.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Or does it?

Twilight Sparkle: No.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Or does it?

Twilight Sparkle: No.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Or does it?!

Twilight stares at him with unamusement and walks toward the punch.

Pinkie Pie: So anyway, if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went gasp! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

Twilight's face face turns red and whistles out her ears.

Applejack: Uh, you okay sugarcube?

Frostbite Ice-smash: Hmm, I'll have to monitor the situation inside her mouth. Now, Twilight, open and say Ah.

Twilight opens up her mouth and breathes out fire into his face and she grabs Frostbite's hand to cool her mouth down and is now relieved.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Um, might I just say ow! What was in that?

Spike then picks up the bottle and reads it.

Spike: 'Hot Sauce' Oh.

Group sees Pinkie eating a muffin with hot sauce and stare sat her weirdly except Frostbite.

Pinkie Pie: What? It tastes good!

Twilight groans and trots up to her room.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Ooh! Hot sauce!

He pours into cup and drinks it. There was a pause until he screams in pain.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Hot! Hot! Hot!

Frostbite puts hand in mouth for cooldown.

Streak Thundercloud: And that's why I don't let you drink hot sauce.

* * *

Soon enough, all the ponies gathered for the Summer Sun Celebration.

Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who can top that?

Mayor: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! (Ponies cheer) In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!

Curtain opens revealing no pony there. At this, the ponies made nervous comments.

Frostbite Ice-smash: That's weird. There's a suppose to be a princess of peace and joy.

Mayor: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?

White unicorn: She's gone!

The crowd gasped at this.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Dun, dun dun!

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! She's good!

Pinkie screams at black mist appearing on stage revealing Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces.

Cyan Pegasus: What did you do with our Princess?!

Before she flies Applejack holds her back and Nightmare Moon gives an evil laugh.

Nightmare Moon: Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-

Applejack stuffs an apple to her mouth.

Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?

Streak Thundercloud: If you're evil and crazy, yes. It doesn't count.

He dodges beam from Nighmare Moon by flying over it.

Frostbite Ice-smash: I got it! Let's throw snowballs and fruit at her!

Twilight Sparkle: No! Don't do it!

Frostbite Ice-smash: Too late!

He uses catapult throwing fruit and snowball at her, causing him to laugh and Nightmare Moon to become furious and grab him with magic and pull him to her.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Hey! Watch the tail!

Nightmare Moon: Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!

At this, the ponies gasped.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Dun, dun dun!

He gets angry glare from Nightmare Moon

Frostbite Ice-smash: I'm sorry I just wanted to do that.

Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.

Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... to...

She gulped and Nightmare Moon returns a evil chuckle.

Nightmare Moon: Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!

She cackled evilly and Streak muttered to himself.

Streak Thundercloud: Not on this alicorn's watch!

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Author: And there's the first chapter.**

**Frostbite: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Author: Frostbite! Get off the author's note.**

**Frostbite: What? I like doing this.**


	2. The Elements of Harmony

**Frostbite: (Dramatic, Movie Voice) Coming soon... There will be bananas.**

**Author: Frostbite! What did I tell you last time?**

**Frostbite: But, I like being in the author's comments.**

**Author: Ok, fine you can stay.**

**Frostbite: Yes!**

**Author: On one condition, do not eat all my bananas.**

**Frostbite: Too late. Already ate them all before you said.**

**Author covers his face in frustration.**

**Frostbite: What? If you wanted to protect them you should of locked them in a safe with lock with a giant guarding it.**

**Author: I did do that!**

**Frostbite: Yeah, but the giant was easy to trick and all I had to use on the lock was a giant cartoon bomb.**

**Author: Oh well, enjoy readers!**

**Frostbite: And make sure you guard your bananas from me! There's no telling what I could do next.**

* * *

Nightmare Moon continues to cackle insanely.

Mayor: Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!

Pegasus guards fly at her.

Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals!

She zapped each guard sending them down in a blow.

Nightmare Moon: Now, I want one thing, to rule Equestria with eternal night! I want each of your surrenders in three hours, or the monkey gets it!

Frostbite Ice-smash: Ooh! What do I get? Oh, Please let it be frozen yogurt!

Streak Thundercloud: How about you let my friend go?!

Streak shoots a beam of magic, but Nightmare Moon uses a shield to protect her.

Nightmare Moon: It'll take a lot more than a beam to get me alicorn!

Frostbite Ice-smash: Like this?

Frostbite inhales and breathes out a chilling wind to freeze Nightmare Moon and release himself and run away from her. She growls at this.

Nightmare Moon:This doesn't change anything! No pony will stop me! Not even an alicorn or monkey!

Frostbite Ice-smash: Technically, I'm an ice powered monkey.

Nightmare Moon: Who asked you!?

Frostbite Ice-smash: Yeesh, someone woke up the wrong side of their bed.

Frostbite dodges beam from Nightmare Moon and runs away again, this time into the Everfree Forest.

Nightmare Moon travels to the abandoned castle with the crowd of ponies panicking and Streak manages to get from the crowd and fly into the air and land near the library and paces back and forth.

Streak Thundercloud: Oh, what am I going to do? My best friend is being chased by an evil powerful alicorn. Is there anything that can stop her?

Cyan Pegasus: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy?!

Streak decides to spy the mares through the window.

Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!

Pinkie Pie then spotted a book.

Pinkie Pie: 'The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide.'

Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?!

Pinkie Pie: It was under 'E'!

Streak then muttered to himself.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now, the Everfree Forest!

The ponies gasped at this.

Yellow Pegasus: The Everfree Forest! But it's scary there!

Twilight Sparkle: We have to go in there in order to save Equestria.

The mares start to walk toward the forest as Streak flies high above them to makes sure he avoids being spotted by them. The mares look toward the path and Pinkie hops towards it.

Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go!

Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.

Applejack: No can do sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple.

The other mares agree.

Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good.

Twilight groans and the mares move along path into the forest.

Streak Thundercloud: (Muttering) Oh! I better follow them!

Streak flies above them so he can't be spotted.

Streak Thundercloud: I wonder where Frostbite is right now.

* * *

Frostbite runs into an abandoned castle and stops into a castle's room.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Phew. Looks like I lost her.

Voice: Who are you?

Frostbite Ice-smash: I'm Frostbite Ice-smash, snow/ice power monkey warrior. And you?

The figure reveals to be Princess Celestia in the light. Frostbite now has a surprised face.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Princess Celestia?! Y-you are.. I mean this is... I'm... what?!

Princess Celestia: I'm sure you're confused.

Frostbite Ice-smash: I don't think I would start at confused. Anyway, why are you here?

Princess Celestia: I'm here because this is where the legend of Nightmare Moon ends.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Um, what?

Princess Celestia: I'm here because the Elements of Harmony are the only hope of defeating Nightmare Moon.

Frostbite Ices-mash: Oh. I'm here because I catapulted fruit and snowball at Nightmare Moon at the Summer Sun Celebration. I have so many questions.

Princess Celestia: Of which, I'll give you the answers to. Hm.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Is there something wrong?

Princess Celestia: We should hide, and I need to speak with your friend.

Frostbite Ice-smash: My friend? Oh, you must mean Thundercloud. Yeah he's kinda far away so I'm not sure you can speak to him up close.

Princess Celestia: There's much you will learn about me in due time.

* * *

Streak flies through the forest, where fog is covering up the area and he loses sight of the mares.

Streak Thundercloud: Oh, haysticks! I lost them! Stupid fog.

Three mysterious ponies seem to come from the fog.

1st Pony: Oh look, it's that ugly pony!

2nd Pony: Yeah, the stupid, useless pony.

3rd Pony: That alicorn is never going to be seen again!

The ponies laugh and Streak returns an angry glare.

Streak Thundercloud: That's not true!

1st Pony: Of course it's true. You're just denying it.

2nd Pony: Never to be seen again!

3rd Pony: They're right!

The mysterious ponies laugh again.

Streak Thundercloud: I will be seen again and rescue my friend if it's the last thing I do!

He smiled at his pride.

Streak Thundercloud: And I don't have to listen to you three ponies.

He forms a suspicious face.

Streak Thundercloud: Wait a second, where did you all come from anyway?

Ponies: Fine! Then it looks my charade has failed!

The ponies merge and reveals to be Nightmare Moon.

Streak Thundercloud: Nightmare Moon?!

Nightmare Moon: Yes it's me. The one and only.

Streak Thundercloud: Where is my friend?

Nightmare Moon: Friend? Oh, you must mean the monkey of course. Don't worry I haven't harmed him. Yet. Anyway, have a nice sleep.

She fires beam at Streak who gets knocked out.

* * *

Streak wakes up, finds he is a dreamy state, and sees he is still surrounded by fog.

Streak Thundercloud: Ugh, still lost, still lonely.

Voice: _You aren't alone Streak. You must rescue those mares you were following._

Streak Thundercloud: What? This quest must really be getting to me. I'm hearing voices.

Voice: I'm not just a voice.

The voice comes from Princess Celestia who walks out from the fog and is seen by Streak.

Streak Thundercloud: Princess Celestia? W-What are you doing here?

Princess Celestia: I have come to inform you have an important element, one that cannot be seen visually. You have the element of heroism.

Streak Thundercloud: Heroism?

Princess Celestia: Yes. This quest was more than you could ever imagine. You must get to the abandoned castle and help against the fight of Nightmare Moon.

Streak Thundercloud: But what if I fail?

Princess Celestia: You can do it. Now, go and prove your strength!

* * *

Streak wakes up from his dream and does exactly what Princess Celestia says. He flies into the air and lands at the door of the castle. As he makes his way up he hears Twilight and as she spoke crystals started to appear on around the mares.

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us.

Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!

Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all... are _my friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!

The elements of harmony look like they are about to work, but instead the light loses its glow and the ponies drop to the floor.

Twilight Sparkle: W-What happened?

Nightmare Moon gave an evil laugh.

Nightmare Moon: It's funny at how clueless you are. There was a seventh element!

Twilight Sparkle: But my book told me there was six!

Nightmare Moon: Average little ponies! You thought you have everything, but you didn't! You've failed!

Nightmare Moon uses her magic to pick up the mares and bring her towards her as they struggle to get free.

Nightmare Moon: Time to say good night ponies... forever!

Seeing enough, Streak flies into the room and uses his magic and hits Nightmare Moon interrupting her spell and freeing the mares who gave shocked looks but Streak's sudden appearance at which Nightmare Moon got angry.

Nightmare Moon: What? Who dares to challenge me?!

Streak Thundercloud: I dared to challenge you!

Nighmare Moon gave an evil smirk and chuckle.

Nightmare Moon: Pathetic alicorn! You're wasting my time. You may have escaped my trap, but that doesn't mean you don't hold the element of heroism! And now you have the pleasure of being destroyed!

Nightmare Moon shoots a beam at Streak, however instead of being destroyed, he's has a light shied around him. At this, Nightmare Moon now has a face of panic and backs away fearfully.

Streak Thundecloud: On the contrary, I do! I'm...

Twilight Sparkle: The seventh element! It is you!

Just when Nightmare Moon is about to escape she is frozen in place thanks to Frostbite and his ice breathing who smiles.

Frostbite Ice-smash: That'll keep you from escaping. You have a clear shot! Fire away!

Streak gets the elements of harmony working again and the ponies are in the air. Nightmare Moon is helpless as the elements of harmony work its power against her.

Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo!

Then, everything seem go black.

* * *

The ponies (except Streak) regain conciousness after powering up the elements.

Cyan Pegasus: Ugh, my head...

Applejack: Everypony okay?

White Unicorn: Oh, thank goodness.

Yellow Pegasus: Why Rarity, it's so lovely.

White Unicorn: I know! I'll never part with it again.

Yellow Pegasus: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark.

White Unicorn: What? Ooh. So does yours.

Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine!

Cyan Pegasus: Aw yeah.

Frostbite Ice-smash: That was awesome! There are no words to describe what you all did back there!

As Frostbite spoke, Streak started to wake up.

Applejack: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship.

Princess Celestia: Indeed you do.

Princess Celestia appears in light having everyone bow and Twilight to gasp.

Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.

Twilight Sparkle: But... you told me it was all an old pony tale.

Princess Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well.

Everyone looks over the defeated pony.

Princess Celestia: Princess Luna!

Princess Luna gasps as Princess Celestia walks over to her.

Princess Celestia: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister.

Ponies: Sister?

Princess Celestia: Will you accept my friendship?

The group leaned over, but Pinkie and Frostbite fell forward.

Princess Luna: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!

Princess Celestia: I've missed you, too.

Pinkie Pie blew her nose using a tissue but her tone shifted.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, you know what this calls for? A party!

Streak wakes and stands up having his vision cleared up.

Streak Thundercloud: Ugh, what happened?

Frostbite walks over to him.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Well, it's a long story. But it all started when-

Streak Thundercloud: That was a rhetorical question.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Oh, right.

Streak was about to leave but Twilight stops trotting over to him.

Twilight Sparkle: Hey! Weren't you two that were at the ice cream stand?

Streak Thundercloud: Yes. But that was volunteer work. Anyway, to introduce ourselves to your friends, I'm Streak Thundercloud and this is Frostbite Ice-smash.

Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you. These are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack.

Frostbite Ice-smash: Backing up to the ice cream stand, that explains why weren't paid fully.

Streak Thundercloud: We were paid fully.

Twilight Sparkle: I have one question, why are you the element of heroism Streak?

Streak Thundercloud: I'd... actually rather tell it later.

Frostbite Ice-smash: You know what I could do for? A party! Race you to Ponyville Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: You're one Frostbite!

The two race off to the town very fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of mares and Streak met Pinkie and Frostbite back in town with everything decorated. Ponies soon partied, but Twilight, on the other hoof looked sad.

Princess Celestia: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?

Twilight Sparkle: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them.

Streak Thundercloud: Not good at all.

Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville.

At this the ponies cheer.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before.

Frostbite walks to the three of them.

Frostbite Ice-smash: I have one question, what are the ponies of Canterlot are like?

Before Twilight could answer, Frostbite stops her.

Frostbite Ice-smash: No, don't tell me! I want to learn later.

Twilight rolls her eyes happily.

* * *

**Author: Finished!**

**Frostbite: What took you so long?**

**Author: I was distracted along the way and you destroyed my laptop by playing a boxing game.**

**Frostbite: I didn't know I had to push the keys. Technology is so confusing.**


	3. The Ticket Masters

Time flew by for Streak and Frostbite ever since they were friends with the six mares they saved during their showdown with Nightmare Moon. In fact, it's been a week ever since they were all friends which felt like one day. Anyway, Streak and Frostbite along with Twilight and Spike were helping Applejack collect apples to put in the barn. But, Spike wasn't really helping since he was tossing apples away repeating 'no' over and over again with Frostbite catching them into the basket he was holding.

Applejack: "Thank y'all so kindly for helping me out guys. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles." She chuckles at the though of it.

Twilight: "No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

Streak: "Yeah, you have no idea how hungry I am. I skipped breakfast just to help."

Spike: "I know right?" The baby dragon throws an apple which lands on Streak and Twilight's head. They both give him mean stares as he gives a sheepish smile.

Frostbite: "You've been working Spike? Please, I worked harder than you. And I've only worked in one tree." He muttered to Streak. "Those things are kinda dangerous." He talked out loud. "The only thing you've been doing was riding on Twilight's back all day."

Spike: "Exactly. You four are taking so long I miss snack time."

Streak and Twilight's stomachs grumbled and Twilight gave a sheepish laugh.

Twilight: "Eh, I guess we better get some food." Spike keeps searching for an apple and pulls out a big, shiny one. "Oh, Spike. That looks delicious."

Streak: "I could eat it up myself." Before they could even get it, Spike eats the apple in one bite. "Spike!"

Spike: "What?" His face puffs up, then burps up a letter which lands on Frostbite's face at which he runs in circles.

Frostbite: "Ow! Hot paper fresh from the fire!"

Frostbite then pulls off the letter and throws it. Spike catches it.

Twilight: "It's a letter from Princess Celestia."

Spike clears his throat and reads the letter out loud: "Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus two guests."

Applejack and Twilight both gasp: "The Grand Galloping Gala!" They both jumped and repeated the same thing while Streak and Frostbite had confused faces. Spike, on the other hand, made a gagging face and burped out the tickets.

Spike: "Look! Three tickets!"

Twilight: "Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?"

Spike: "No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense."

Streak: "Whoa, let's slow down. What's the Grand Galloping Gala?"

The group except Frostbite returned widened eyes at him.

Twilight: "What?! You have no idea what the Grand Galloping Gala is?!"

Streak felt embarrassed at this and made an awkward face ans said: "Uh, no."

Frostbite: "I don't much about it either. In fact, I don't pay attention much. OR, know much about anything."

Twilight: "The Grand Galloping Gala is only THE only annual ball being held in Canterlot."

Frostbite then got less interested and rolled his eyes: "Oh. Of course. _Canterlot."_

Spike: "See? He knows my point."

Frostbite: "I said, _Canterlot._ With more 'Umph' to it."

Twilight: "Oh, come one Spike, a dance would be nice."

Applejack: "It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala."

Streak: "That sounds very nice of you."

Twilight: "Oh, well in that case, would you like to..."

She was interrupted by a scream which belonged to Rainbow Dash who crashed on Streak and Frostbite.

Rainbow Dash: "Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?"

Streak: "Um, Rainbow? Mind getting off of us?"

Rainbow Dash gave a sheepish laugh, flew off of them, and apologized.

Applejack: "Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?"

Rainbow Dash: "No, I was busy napping." She pointed to a tree which had a pillow and blanket on it. "And I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?"

Twilight: "Yeah, but..."

Rainbow Dash: "YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed , I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!"

Applejack pulled her tail with her teeth.

Applejack: "Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here." She spits out the tail. "I asked for that ticket first."

Rainbow Dash: "So? That doesn't mean you own it."

Applejack: "Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket."

They both hoof-wrestled on a nearby tree stump until Twilight stopped them.

Twilight: "Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?"

Applejack: "Drummin' up business for the farm?"

Rainbow Dash: "A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?"

Applejack: "Money t' fix granny's hip."

Rainbow Dash: "Living the dream."

Twilight: "Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?"

Streak muttered sheepishly to Twilight: "Personally, I just want some lunch."

Both of their stomachs growled again and Twilight gave a sheepish laugh.

Twilight: "Listen to that, we are starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so we'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" She left along with the boys back into Ponyville.

Applejack and Rainbow: "Ugh, fine." They both looked at each other and hoof-wrestled again on the stump.

* * *

In Ponyville, the group was walking through town.

Streak: "Hold on, Twilight. I wanna help you with your ticket problem."

Twilight: "Oh, thank you Streak. I'll need help with this."

Spike: "So who are you gonna give your tickets to Twilight?"

Twilight: "I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?"

They were then tackled by a pink blur who revealed to be Pinkie Pie. When the tickets landed on her, she panicked.

Pinkie: "Gah! Bats! Bats on my face!" She then grabbed Frostbite by his tail and used him to smack the tickets. Pinkie stopped and dropped Frostbite on the ground realizing they were just tickets. "Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!"

Pinkie started to sing out loud.

Pinkie: (Singing) "Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Hip hip

Hooray!

It's the best place for me

For Pinkie...

Pinkie: With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!

Pinkie: (Singing) Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever

In the whole galaxy

Wheee!"

Pinkie: "Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever!"

Twilight: "Um, actually I..."

She was interrupted by a gasp from Rarity.

Rarity: "Are these what I think they are?"

Frostbite: "Well, all I can say is that they're not flat bananas."

Pinkie: "Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!"

Rarity: "The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him."_

Pinkie and Frostbite: "Him... who?"

Rarity: "_Him. _Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is... *Giggles* ..what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams."

Streak knew who Rarity was talking about.

Streak: "Oh, please don't tell me you're talking about Prince Blueblood."

Rarity: "That's exactly who!"

Streak: "Oh, brother. I'm not sure if you want to meet him in person Rarity. The prince thinks he's better than everybody else."

Rarity: "Anyway Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph."

Streak: "Actually, Twilight was trying to..."

He was interrupted when Spike yelled 'Hey' at Angel who grabbed the tickets from him and brought them to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "Angel, these are perfect."

Twilight: "Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided with Streak who to give the extra tickets to."

Pinkie and Rarity: "You haven't?!"

Fluttershy walked up to Streak and Twilight and spoke softly at the volume at which she spoke to Angel.

Fluttershy: "Um, excuse me, Twilight, Streak, I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else..."

Rarity: "You? You want to go to the gala?"

Fluttershy: "Oh no." Angel kicked her leg softly. "I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

Twilight: "Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?"

Streak: "I have no comment."

Rainbow Dash: "Wait just a minute!" She flew down to the two of them.

Streak: "Rainbow Dash, were you following us?"

Rainbow Dash: "No, I mean, yes, I mean maybe. Look I couldn't risk a goody four-shoes like Twilight giving that ticket away to just anybody."

Applejack: "Wait just another minute!" The orange mare then approached Streak and Twilight.

Twilight: "Applejack? Were you following us too?"

Applejack: "No. I was followin' this one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket."

Rainbow Dash: "Your ticket?!"

Pinkie: "But Twilight's taking me!"

The mares started arguing at each other which got loud to a boiling point. That was when Frostbite came up with a totally comical and completely random idea. Frostbite then appeared in court judge disguise.

Judge Frostbite: "Attention! Attention! Order in the court! As the judge and jury, I'm listening to all reason! Plaintiff, speak first."

Plaintiff Frostbite: "Not guilty your honor!"

Judge Frostbite: "Defendant?"

Defendant Frostbite: "Not guilty either!"

Plaintiff Frostbite: "My reason's more reasonable!"

Defendant Frostbite: "Mine's reasonbler!"

The mares stopped arguing and looked at Frostbite doing his random things with himself, or them. Well, whatever works. The two or one of (Well you know how it goes) them kept arguing and Judge Frostbite started banging his gavel on the rise and yelled.

Judge Frostbite: "Order in the court! I say! I want an order right now!"

Witness Frostbite: "I'll have two orders extra large banana splits over here please!"

Bailiff Frostbite: "You better stop! You better!"

Plaintiff Frostbite: "Reasonable!"

Defendant Frostbite: "Reasonabler!"

Rainbow Dash: "You can stop arguing now. You got our attention seconds ago."

Judge Frostbite: "Then arugement over!" He banged his gavel on the rise loudly.

Plaintiff Frostbite: "Pleasure doing business with you fine gentle-monkey."

Defendant Frostbite: "To you as well sir."

So Frostbite went back to being well himself and things.

Frostbite: "Girls, the point of that was..."

Streak: "To let you know that there is no use arguing over the tickets. They're Twilight's."

Frostbite: "Really? I thought my point was show that courts can be wild and unpredictable."

Twilight: "Anyway, Streak's right girls. There's no use in arguing."

Rarity: "But, Twilight..."

Twilight: "Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it with the Streak's help. And we certainly can't think straight with all this noise." Streak and Twilight's stomachs spoke up reminding them they were still hungry. "Not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo." The other ponies walked away mumbling to themselves. "And don't worry, we'll figure this out... somehow."

* * *

Twilight, Spike, Streak, and Frostbite were soon at the cafe sitting at a table together.

Twilight: "Oh guys, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala." She used her magic to pull the petals from a flower. "Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?"

Streak and Twilight's stomachs rumbled.

Streak: "All I just want is something to eat."

The waiter arrived at the table.

Waiter: "Have you've made you're decision?"

Twilight: "I CAN'T DECIDE!"

Everyone looked at the group's table.

Spike: "Twilight, he just wants to take your order."

Twilight: "Oh, I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich."

Streak: "I'll have the same thing's she's having."

Spike: "Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

Frostbite: "Me too. Except without the extra crispy."

Twilight: "What do you think guys?"

Spike: "I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?"

Twilight: "I mean about the gala and the ticket and who I should take."

Spike: "Oh, you're still on that?"

Twilight: "Spike, listen! How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies."

Streak: "And the other ticket?"

Twilight: "It still leaves two disappointed ponies."

Frostbite: "Ooh! What if we took a steamboat and took a high seas adventure?"

Twilight returned an unamused look at him.

Twilight: "How does that help with my ticket problem?"

Frostbite: "Oh it doesn't. I just come up with many random ideas that are off the subject."

Twilight just rolls her eyes.

Frostbite: "What? Not enough off-subject?"

The waiter came back with their food.

Waiter: "Ah, your food." Frostbite and Spike started to already eat their food.

Twilight: "Oh thank you, This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat."

Streak: "About the ticket problem, what if you..." A stampede of ponies interrupted him as they pass their table, spinning Frostbite on the process.

Waiter: "Em, sirs, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?"

Twilight: "It's not raining." Soon enough, it started raining around except for around Twilight and Streak.

Frostbite: "What did you say Twilight? I couldn't hear you because of all the rain on me!"

Twilight: "What's going on?"

Streak: "Maybe you should ask her." He pointed to Rainbow Dash above the clouds.

Rainbow Dash: "Hi there, best friends forever I've ever ever had! Enjoying the sunny weather?"

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?"

Rainbow Dash: "What do you mean? I saw two of the most smartest, most generous ponies about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep them dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

Streak: "I know I'm going to be sorry I asked, but this is for the ticket, isn't it?"

Rainbow Dash: "No no no, of course not."

Twilight: "Uh-huh."

Rainbow: "Seriously, I'd do it for anybody."

Frostbite cleared his throat loudly and angrily for Rainbow Dash to hear and waved his arms back and forth: "Hello?! Snow/ice monkey getting rained on!"

Rainbow Dash then laughed nervously and kicked in a dry spot for him.

Twilight: "Rainbow, we're not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so we'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now."

Streak and Frostbite: "Yeah! Wait, what?"

Rainbow Dash: "Ugh, fine."

Frostbite: "Wait! Don't close it!" Rainbow Dash put a smirk on her face and closed it anyway. "Aw, icicles."

Twilight: "That's better."

Twilight was about to eat her sandwich but it got soaked it the rain along with the rest of the food. Spike gave a laugh, mostly at Frostbite's reaction. Frostbite returned an angry look at him.

Frostbite: "Who are you laughing at?"

Spike stopped laughing and returned a nervous look at him.

Spike: "Um, a joke I remember?"

Frostbite: "I'm not that stupid. Also nothing can distract me from..." He saw a shiny object roll right beside him. "Yay! Shiny thing!" He grabbed it and stared at it.

Rarity: "Twilight, Streak, it's raining."

Twilight: "No, really?" She said in sarcasm.

Streak: "I never would have figured it out." He also said in sarcasm.

Frostbite: "I support steamboat adventures!" The group gave him weird looks. "Oh come on. That'll become a dream true someday."

Rarity: "Come with me you two or you'll catch a cold."

She pulled Twilight and Streak into her boutique with Spike and Frostbite following behind. Also Frostbite is still staring at the shiny object as he was walking.

* * *

Twilight shook herself dry and Streak used a towel to dry himself off. Twilight gave a nervous laugh as Rarity was soaked with water.

Twilight: "Oops, heh, heh, sorry."

Rarity: "Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?"

Frostbite: "They give them steamboat for on the seas adventures?" Rarity returned an unamused look. "Oh come on! That's someone's dream."

Rarity: "No, they give them _makeovers_!" She pulled Twilight into the dressing room and she complained. Rarity finished with her and the dress. "There. Oh, you're simply darling."

Twilight: "Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?"

Streak: "Yeah it sure is."

Frostbite: "That's amazing to the max."

Rarity: "For you Streak, I have the perfect tuxedo for you."

Streak: "Oh my goodness! Would you look at the time, I have to go! Bye!"

Before he could fly out, Rarity pulled him into the dressing room. Streak also complained as he was dressed and soon enough he was finished.

Rarity: "Ta-da!"

Streak: "Wow! I look amazing!"

Rarity: "And you. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." Spike was pulled into the room as well and Rarity was finished with him. He was in some sort of suit. This caused Frostbite to laugh out loud, Streak to chuckle, and Twilight to giggle.

Twilight: "Oh, Spike."

Frostbite: "That is so hilarious!"

Rarity: "Now all you need is a hat."

Spike: "Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library."

With that, he sped back to the library.

Frostbite: "I should have taken a picture of that. When I get sad." Streak and Twilight chuckled at that remark.

Rarity: "And finally Frostbite, I have something prepare for you."

Frostbite pulled out his ice hard sword from his back.

Frostbite: "Stay back! Anything you try to do or say to get me in that dress will used against you!"

Rarity: "Okay." She backed away slowly from him and turned to Twilight and Streak. "Anyway, this is about you two. and how fabulous you'll both look at The Grand Galloping Gala!"

Streak: "Yeah! Wait a second, what did you just say?"

Twilight: "Yeah, the Grand..."

Rarity: "And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you two and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn." Streak and Twilight gave her glares. "Ah, and Twilight Sparkle and Streak Thundercloud of course." She laughed nervously.

Streak: "Nice try Rarity. But we know what you were trying to do, and it's not gonna work."

They both took off the clothes with their magic.

Twilight: "Now if you'll excuse us, we've been trying all day just to get some lunch."

Streak and Twilight were about to walk out but were stopped by Applejack who appeared suddenly.

Applejack: "Did somepony say lunch?"

She pulled them out and Frostbite followed. The group gazed at the cart and Frostbite passed out from all the food in it.

Streak: "Wow!"

Twilight: "You've got to be kidding me!"

Applejack: "I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friends?" She presented a plate of the food which made Streak and Twilight's stomachs complain again for being empty. "Is that a yes?"

Twilight: "No, No! I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" She ran off irritated to the library.

Streak: "You girls aren't really helping out with this. Think about what you're doing to Twilight. Now you'll excuse me, I gotta go help her with ticket problem." He flew off after Twilight.

Frostbite: "Wow, this is awkward. Well, have a good one!" He walked smiling off to catch up with Streak and Twilight.

Applejack: "So, uh that's a maybe?"

* * *

Streak, Twilight, and Frostbite were walking toward the library.

Twilight: "Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating."

Streak: "Tell me about it. They're being greedy."

Frostbite: "I still don't know why we can't have steamboat adventures."

Twilight rolled her eyes and Streak started at him with unamusement. Frostbite opened the door which revealed Fluttershy and her animals cleaning the library with cleaning utensils.

Streak: "Oh, brother."

Twilight: "Fluttershy, not you too?"

Fluttershy: "Oh, hi Twilight, Streak, and Frostbite. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you, Twilight."

Streak said in a deadpan tone: "It's summer. Only been a week since the Summer Sun Celebration."

Fluttershy: "Oh, well better late than never? It was Angel's idea." Angel waved to the group.

Twilight: "You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?"

Frostbite: "Twilight, that's easy to answer. The answer is flying barrel rolls."

Fluttershy: "Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel?" Angel returns a look with crossed paws. "Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket." Angel presents a salad to Streak and Twilight and their stomachs grumbled again.

Twilight: "No, No, No! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision with the Streak's help, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." When Twilight open the door, Pinkie appeared.

Pinkie: "SURPRISE!"

She pulled Streak and Twilight out. Frostbite was about to run away, but Pinkie grabbed him before he could even get away.

Pinkie: (Singing) "Twilight and Streak are my bestest friends, Whoopie, whoopie!"

Twilight: Pinkie...

Pinkie: "They're cutest, smartest, bestest ponies, ponies!"

Streak: "Pinkie..."

He was thrown into the air with Frostbite and Twilight.

Pinkie: "I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!"

Streak: "Pinkie!"

Pinkie: "They'll give their extra ticket to the Gala to me!"

Streak and Twilight: "PIIINKIIIE!" Pinkie stopped singing and Streak and Twilight landed harshly on the ground. Frostbite, on the other hand landed on a boulder on the ground.

Frostbite: "Ow! That really hurts."

Pinkie: "Yes, Twilight, Streak?"

Twilight: "At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the tickets!"

Pony: "Wait, what ticket? What gala?"

Frostbite: "It's nothing!"

Pinkie: "Nothing? Don't be ridiculous Frostbite! Streak and Twilight have extra tickets to the Gala."

Spike and Frostbite: "Aw, icicles."

Crowd: "The Grand Galloping Gala?!"

Pony: "Have I ever told you how much I love your manes?"

Pony: "I'll wash your dishes!"

The group walks away but are stopped by Daisy.

Daisy: "Would you like any help with your gardening?"

Frostbite: "No thanks!"

Shoeshine: "I have a cartload of extra carrots."

Streak: "Um..."

Pony: "I'll paint your cart!"

They were soon surrounded by ponies shouting offers to them.

Frostbite: "Um, guys? What do you suppose we do?"

Twilight: "I'm sorry what?!"

She said this as she was galloping away with Spike and Streak. The tickets were beside Frostbite. He laughed nervously and grabbed the tickets with his tail and ran away from the crowd who started to chase the group. They disguised themselves at window shop and Frostbite was pretending to be a statue. A pony pointed them out and they ran again. The group would hang from a bridge. Frostbite, though, accidentally froze the water and Twilight, Spike, and Streak jumped out of there and Frostbite swam out. They gave him angry glares for the incident.

Frostbite: "What? I'm ice elemental monkey. I can't help it if I freeze the water with my ice powers."

Pony: "There they are!"

Frostbite: "Run away!"

They did run away again. Twilight and Streak disguised themselves as couple riding in town with a foal carriage with Spike and Frostbite being the babies.

Frostbite: "Wait a second. Why can't we just destroy the crowd?"

Streak: "Because that's just stupid and we'd get banished from Equestria." The crowd found them and they ran away again. This time they were the top of building they has not completely constructed.

Twilight: "Wait, what are we doing up here?"

Frostbite: "Because I came up with the idea. Also the author agreed with this one."

There was an awkward silence then a hawk cry. The three pairs of eyes stared weirdly at him having no idea what he was talking about. Streak and Spike then broke the awkward moment and spoke.

Streak and Spike: "What?"

Frostbite: "Nothing. Let's just run again." The group ran again with the crowd still chasing. Eventually they got cornered in an alleyway." Uh, guys. Does anyone have a new set of armor pants? I need another new pair."

Spike: "What do we Twilight?"

The only thing Twilight could think of was getting away from here. She used her magic the group disappeared in a flash. The crowd of ponies were wondering where they disappeared to.

* * *

The group then appeared in a bright light and were scorched. Frostbite then fell on the ground right beside them. Then out of nowhere an anvil smashed him.

Streak: "Where did that anvil come from?"

Frostbite: "Starting a lucky anvil collection."

Spike: "And warn us next time you're going to do that."

Twilight: "I didn't even know it was going to work. Quick, lock all the doors and windows."

Streak: "Don't have to tell me twice."

The group raced all around the library and locked all doors & windows. They all rested on until the lights flickered on and revealed their friends at which Twilight screamed.

Twilight: "I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!"

Applejack: "Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise."

Fluttershy: "Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful."

Pinkie Pie: "And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends."

Rarity: "Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did."

Rainbow Dash of course flew up into the air and cheered: "Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, I got the ticket, I got the ticket." She then got angry glares at her. "You know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

Frostbite: "And?"

Rainbow Dash: "I'm sorry for raining clouds of you."

Frostbite: "And?"

Rainbow Dash: "And I'm sorry for taking your fruit stash."

Frostbite: "You've been doing that?!"

Applejack: "Anyway, We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you."

Mares: "We're sorry, Twilight."

Streak: "Twilight I had an idea I was trying to say."

Streak whispered it to her ear.

Twilight: "Streak, you're a genius. Spike, take a note. _Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning these tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala._"

Mares: "What?!"

Twilight: "If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either."

Applejack: "Twilight, you don't have to do that."

Twilight: "Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now."

Spike then inhaled and blew a green fire to send the letter to Princess Celestia.

Fluttershy: "Now you won't get to go to the gala either."

Twilight: "It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all."

Streak: "Yeah, and even if I was at the greatest event of life, it wouldn't be the same without my friends."

The group made up though Spike made a disgusted face.

Applejack: "Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment."

Frostbite: Yeah, Streak and I are boys and we're handling it just fine.

Spike then burped up a letter which headed for Frostbite. He then ducked and smiled at dodging it. Of course, it bounced right back and landed on the back of his face helmet.

Twilight: "A letter from the princess. That was fast."

Frostbite: "I'm starting to think I'm a letter magnet."

Spike: "_My faithful student Twilight,Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_" Seven tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala.

Twilight: "Now we can all go."

The ponies cheered for this. Streak and Twilight's stomachs rumbled and they both laughed nervously.

Rarity: "Allow us to treat you two to dinner."

Rainbow Dash: "What a great way to apologize."

Pinkie: "And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me."

The ponies trotted out of the library and to Sugarcube Corner. Meanwhile, Spike and Frostbite were still at the door outside of the library.

Spike: "How come I never got one?"

Frostbite: "It's okay Spike. I never got one."

Spike then burped up a letter which somehow landed on top of Frostbite's face helmet. He grabbed the letter and read it.

Spike: "And one for you two, Spike and Frostbite." Spike got the tickets and he giggled. Applejack came back and he changed is expression. "I mean, gross, I have to go too?"

Applejack giggled and Frostbite caught up with the group at Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

The Mane 7, Spike and Frostbite were sitting at a table eating their cupcakes.

Streak: "And that's the story of how there is peace in Equestria."

Frostbite: "Great story Thundercloud. So what's the name of this again?"

Twilight: "It's real life Frostbite. Just like Rainbow Dash taking fruit you is real life."

Frostbite then clamped his hand on the fruit. Rainbow Dash then laughed nervously and continued eating her cupcake.

Frostbite: "Nobody takes my fruit. Especially, Rainbow Dash."

Streak and Twilight laughed at this.


	4. Applebuck Season

Streak and Frostbite were just taking a casual walk in town. That was until the ground started shaking and they both lost balance and dropped to the ground.

Streak: Whoa! What's going on?!

Frostbite: There's only one explanation. We're being invaded by the mole people! We should've prepared more! We'll probably face our inevitable doom!

Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE!

Frostbite: Stampede? I still say it's the mole people invading us! We need to call the artillery!

Streak: She's not kidding! Look!

He pointed to where there was a stampede of cows heading towards them. The ponies started panicking and running into their homes.

Frostbite: Quick! Take to the skies Thundercloud!

Streak put Frostbite on his back using his magic and flew up into the skies. They both saw the remainder of the ponies run to safety. Well almost everypony. The one pony was Pinkie Pie who standing there and enjoying the vibration.

Pinkie: Hey! Thiiiiss maaaaaakessss myyyyyyyyy vooiiiiiiiceee sooooouunnnd siiiiiiiiiilly!

Twilight: Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!

Mayor: Everypony calm down! There is no need to panic!

Rarity: But Mayor, whatever shall we do?

Frostbite: We fight the mole people!

Rarity: I meant the stampede heading towards us!

Rainbow Dash : Look there!

Rainbow Dash pointed to where Applejack and her dog was rounding up the stampede.

Applejack: YEEHAW!

The ponies started to cheer for her as she was rounding up the cows along with Winona.

Pinkie: This is the best rodeo I've ever seen!

Frostbite: First one I've ever seen.

She and Frostbite ate from a bag of popcorn. Applejack then used her rope and lassoed the leader of the stampede. She pulled until they completely stopped. Applejack then had a conversation with them and galloped back to Sweet Apple Acres. The ponies cheered for her at her achievement.

Mayor: Applejack was just... just...

Frostbite: Awesamazing? Stupenderful? Radisome?

Pinkie: APPLE-TASTIC!

Mayor Mare: Exactly! We must do something to thank Applejack for single-hoofedly saving the town.

Pinkie: I know!

* * *

Pinkie: A party!

Ponies started to get ready for the festival by decorating.

Twilight Sparkle: We all ready?

Rarity: Just one last thing.

Rarity placed a banner with Applejack's cutie mark on a building.

Rarity: Now we're ready.

Streak: Now we just need AJ.

Twilight: Is Applejack all set?

Rainbow Dash: Actually, I haven't seen her all week.

Pinkie: Not since the stampede.

Frostbite: Oh no. The moles must have foalnapped her! Well played mole people.

Rainbow Dash: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late. And there are no mole people.

Frostbite: That's what they want you to think.

Rainbow Dash looks toward him with an unamused look for Frostbite's stupidity.

Frostbite: What?

Twilight went up to the podium and began her speech.

Twilight: Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to...

Rainbow Dash: Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? What an athlete. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome.

Twilight : Exactly. And...

Pinkie: This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time.

Twilight Sparkle: What does that have to do with Applejack?

Pinkie: Oh. Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!

The ponies cheered for this.

Twilight: Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter...

Fluttershy: Twilight?

Twilight: ...rupted.

Fluttershy: Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills.

Twilight: Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say...

Frostbite: Mole people are invading Equestria! We need artillery! Call Princess Celestia's guards! And also an army of vicious gopher people to defend our territory! We need hooves on the ground before the mole people jump us and throw us into total chaos! We shall push the fight to them and take back what's rightfully ours and gain our freedom!

The crowd of ponies returned silence to him and Twilight gave him an unamused look.

Twilight: Once again, what does that have to do with Applejack? And really? Mole people?

Frostbite: Ooh, your right my bad. She's also gonna lead my elite squad of trained super soldiers.

The crowd once again returned nothing but silence and awkwardness. There was a hawk cry which emphasized this.

Frostbite: Okay fine. It looks like I'm on my own with the mole people war.

Twilight: Anyone? Good. As I was trying to say...

She noticed the mayor waiting to take speech.

Twilight URGH! Never mind!

Twilight trotted off stage and to where Streak and Frostbite were.

Frostbite: So do you want to join my defense army?

Mayor: Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Applejack!

She opened the curtain which revealed no one there. Though Spike and Frostbite didn't noticed.

Spike: Cool! Way to go Applejack!

Frostbite: Defend! Defend! De...

They both noticed that she wasn't there and the mayor cleared her throat.

Frostbite: Oh. This is just got awkward.

Spike: Yeah, awkward.

Applejack: I'm here. I'm here. Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo.

She yawned a couple of times as she spoke in her sentence. Pinkie joined her in situation.

Twilight: Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony.

Applejack: Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and stuff. Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks.

She yawned a couple more times as she spoke and dragged her trophy and herself back to Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight: Was it me or did Applejack seem...

Rainbow Dash: Tired?

Fluttershy: Dizzy?

Streak: Exhausted?

Rarity: Messy?

The mares, Streak, and Frostbite returned weird looks at her.

Rarity: Well did you see her mane?

Pinkie: She seemed fine to me!

Frostbite: I'm not sure. I know a dazzled soldier when I see one.

Streak: He's right. Well, maybe not the soldier part. But we should see how she's doing.

* * *

The group arrived at the farm and saw Applejack bucking apples from a tree. Though it was hard because she was very tired.

Streak: What the hay?

Twilight: What on earth is that pony doing?

Frostbite: Duh, she's kicking trees to make apples fall into a bucket.

Twilight gave him an unamused look.

Frostbite: What? You wanted to know what she was doing.

The trio walked up to her as she was sleeping.

Twilight: Applejack. Applejack!

Streak: AJ WAKE UP!

Applejack woke up after hearing Streak scream in her face.

Applejack: Howdy Twilight. Howdy boys.

Twilight: What is all this?

Applejack: It's Applebuck season. Whoa.

Twilight: Applewhat season?

Applejack: Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em.

Streak: And you're doing all by yourself?

Applejack: 'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself.

Twilight: What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?

Applejack sighed at this.

Applejack: They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means, I should really get back to work. Ahem... hint hint? Get back to work?

Twilight: Fine.

The group stepped out of the way.

Applejack: Could you step aside guys?

Frostbite: But we're five feet from you. From the left.

Streak: Are you sure you're okay?

Applejack: Don't you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy. Whoa.

She missed a tree as she was trying to kick it.

Twilight: Do you... want some help?

Applejack: Help? No way, no how.

Frostbite: But you can't do this yourself. Besides we have a mole invasion to worry about.

Applejack: Is that a challenge?

Frostbite: Maybe.

Applejack: Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got apples to buck.

Applejack trotted away from the group and to the trees and to buck the apples.

Frostbite: I said maybe.

Streak: I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Frostbite was hanging by the library with Twilight and Spike and was reading a book.

Frostbite: You know, this is weird for me.

Twilight: That you're at the library?

Frostbite: No, that I'm reading a book.

Twilight returns yet again another unamused look at him who smiles back.

Frostbite: It's a useful one. It's titled _Ways to Destroy One Mole Invasion Army_.

Twilight: They have that in the library?

Frostbite: Well, that's gonna come true some day.

Spike: Yeah, I'm with Twilight on this one. The chances of a mole invasion are pretty slim.

Frostbite: Oh no! They got Spike! Wiped his memory of mole people existing! Not my third best friend!

Spike: Third?

Frostbite: Yeah, Streak and Twilight are my best friends. Pinkie's number two.

They then heard heard two screams and a crash from outside. The three of them ran outside and located the source of it which proved to be Streak and Rainbow Dash on the balcony of the library who are dazed from their incident.

Rainbow Dash: I think somepony else needs your help.

Streak: And her name starts with an 'A'

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack?

Streak and Rainbow: Yep.

* * *

Once again, Twilight, Streak, and Frostbite walked back to Sweet Apple Acres to confront Applejack again with her stubborness. They walked to her and Twilight was the first to speak.

Twilight: Applejack, can we talk? Applejack, can we talk?

Applejack: Can bees squawk?! I don't think so!

Frostbite: I say they can.

Applejack: You need a clan?! Well, who do you need?!

Streak: No, wait a second that's off subject. We need to talk!

Applejack: Twenty stalks?! Bean or celery?!

Frostbite: I'll go with...

Twilight stuffed his mouth with an apple.

Twilight: No! We need to talk to you!

Applejack: You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?

Twilight: We need to talk to you!

Applejack: Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?!

Twilight: Rainbow Dash and Streak dropped in to see me today!

Applejack: That's quite neighborly of them

Streak: Yeah, except we crashed into Twilight's balcony after you launched us into the air!

Applejack: Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning.

Twilight: Because you're working too hard and you need help.

Applejack: What?! Kelp?! I don't even like seaweed.

Streak: Not kelp! Help! You need help!

Applejack: Nothin' doin', guys, I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this on my own. Ow! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie.

She walked off leaving a concerned group behind.

Streak: Helping Pinkie with deserts? (Sarcastically) Oh yes, no chance of disaster here.

Frostbite: How can you there's no disaster?

Streak: I was using sarcasm.

Frostbite: Who's Sarcasm?

Twilight and Streak returned unamused looks to him.

Twilight: I'll explain it later to you.

* * *

Twilight and the boys were in the library and she pulled out a paper.

Twilight: Okay guys, I have paper so you can write down your ideas.

Frostbite: Oh, great. So, when we go underground, Streak you'll take of the security guards. Twilight, you'll sabotage their weapons and armory. Spike, you'll be the torch and burn guy. And I will drive the drill vehicle. But so help me if you're not all out in 180 seconds, I will be a _dirt cloud_.

They all started weirdly at him because they had no idea what he was talking about.

Twilight: Frostbite, this is just paper with nothing on it.

Frostbite: Oh. In that case, this is gonna be problem then.

Before anyone could do anything else, Nurse Redheart bursts through the door.

Nurse Redheart: Twilight! There's an emergency at the hospital come quick!

She gallops away to the hospital with the group following behind her.

* * *

When the five arrived at the hospital, they saw many ponies in the bed and very sick.

Frostbite: Oh, frozen fruit pies!

Streak: Oh, my. This is very bad.

Twilight: Oh no! What happened?

Nurse Redheart: It was a mishap with some of the baked goods.

Pinkie: Not baked goods. Baked Bads!

She groaned as she was in the bed along with the other ill ponies.

Frostbite: Oh, boy. This is bad. With many of them sick, the mole people could strike at anytime!

Streak and Twilight roll their eyes while Spike was eating one of the bad muffins.

Spike: Want one?

Twilight: Ew!

Streak: No thanks!

Frostbite freezes the muffin and kicks it away from Spike.

Frostbite: You want the leader of the elite defense to go down?!

* * *

Twilight, Streak, and Frostbite went back to where Applejack was.

Twilight: Applejack, we need to talk.

Applejack: Wha, huh? Oh, it's you, Twilight. I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no.

Twilight: Not to upset your applecart, but you need help.

Applejack: Help? No thanks.

She struggled to push the cart toward a tree. She then kicked a tree which had no apples fall in it.

Streak: Um, Applejack, you're beating a dead tree.

Applejack: Oh, um I knew that.

Frostbite: Or did you?

Applejack: Yes I did.

Frostbite: Oh, okay.

He muttered his other sentence to Streak and Twilight.

Frostbite: She did not notice that.

Applejack walked forward and the group followed right behind her.

Twilight: Actually, Applejack, I had something else to talk to you about. We just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and-

Applejack: You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Twilight.

Twilight: But if you'd just let us help...

Applejack: Ugh. No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!

Streak: But you're taking on an entire apple orchard by yourself.

Applejack: I said, I don't need help! Nopony's help!

Frostbite: Not even a monkey's?

Applejack: Or monkey's!

She walked away angrily.

Twilight: Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule.

Streak: I know right?

The trio heard a mule neighing right behind them and turned toward him.

Frostbite: Oops.

Twilight: No offense.

Mule: None taken.

* * *

Streak, Twilight and Frostbite were walking back to Ponyville and saw many ponies lying on the ground.

Streak: Huh? What the hay happened here?!

Rose: The horror, the horror.

Lily Valley: It was awful.

Daisy: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster.  
Twilight: I don't get it.

Frostbite: Me neither. Why would moles go after gardens these days?

Streak: Can you please drop the mole invasion?

Lily Valley: Our gardens, destroyed.

Rose: Every last flower, devoured.

Daisy: By... by... THEM!

Daisy pointed to where the rabbits were standing still with Fluttershy trying to convince them to move. Though, they were not going anywhere.

Twilight: That's it! Enough's enough!

Frostbite: You're right. We need to have talk with Applejack.

He muttered his last part to himself.

Frostbite: And probably reason with the mole people.

Streak: What was that last part?

Frostbite: Nothing.

* * *

The group confronted Applejack immediately who was gasping in between her sentence.

Twilight: Twilight Sparkle: All right, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies.

Frostbite: Marauding moles munching on mice.

Frostbite got weird looks from the ponies.

Frostbite: I know I just made that up.

Twilight: You. Need. Help.

Applejack: Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?

Big McIntosh: Um, how do you like them apples?

He pointed to where other trees needed to harvested.

Applejack: Where'd all the apple...?

She then passed out. Applejack soon woke up with she felt a cold breath in her face.

Frostbite: Hey it does work. She's awake.

Streak: Look Applejack, We know you want to harvest the entire orchard, but you need to put that stubborness aside and let us help you.

Frostbite: And if say no, I have no choice but to freeze you.

Applejack: Okay, guys.

Frostbite: Okay, fine! Well have to... wait, what?

Applejack: Yes, guys. Yes, please. I could really use your help.

Frostbite: Oh good, then I don't have to freeze you.

Twilight laughed and sighed.

* * *

Applejack: How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya! Girls and guys, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn.

Streak, Frostbite, and Twilight: A bit?!

Applejack: Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends.

Rainbow Dash: Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry.

Spike: And I've got the perfect treat.

He showed the bad muffins.

Pinkie Pie: Eeew... Spike, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?

Spike: From the trash.

Ponies and Frostbite: EW!

Frostbite: Dude that's just wrong!

The group of ponies along the monkey walked away from Spike.

Spike: Just a nibble come on!

Ponies and Frostbite: Ew! Gross!

Frostbite: I'd rather jumped into a shark tank!

Applejack: How about apple pie?

* * *

The group was eating apple pie.

Streak: Wow this is great pie Applejack.

Applejack: Aw shucks. It's nothin'.

Frostbite: Yeah, and it's way safer than the snacks Spike offered us.

Spike: But they're good!

Frostbite: Yeah, if you want to end up in the hospital!

The ponies laughed at this.


	5. Griffon the Brush Off

Streak and Frostbite were in Ponyville Park, sitting at bench with Twilight, who was reading a book. Also with Pinkie Pie, who talking about Rainbow Dash and her flying skills while making motions.

Pinkie: "Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!"

Twilight: "Uh-huh."

Frostbite: "Then what happened next, Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!"

Twilight: "Uh-huh."

Streak: "Hey isn't that Rainbow Dash over there?"

Pinkie gasped at this.

Pinkie: "That is her! Hey, Rainbow Dash!"

Pinkie sped away to chase Rainbow Dash.

Frostbite: "Hey Pinkie! Wait for me!"

Frostbite ran off to catch up with them.

Streak: "I hope Frostbite stays safe. He gets distracted very easily when he's by himself."

Twilight: "Uh-huh." Streak then formed an unamused look.

Streak: "You're not listening to a word I'm saying aren't you?"

Twilight: "Uh-huh." Streak then formed a smile.

Streak: Penguins can fly.

Twilight: "Uh-huh. Wait, what?"

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Frostbite were chasing Rainbow Dash as she was flying in the air.

Pinkie and Frostbite: Oh, Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie, Frostbite Ice-smash? Not again."She flew away from the faster.

Pinkie: "Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash: "Not now guys."

Frostbite: "But Rainbow..."

Rainbow Dash: "I'm in the middle of something."

Pinkie and Frostbite: But...

Rainbow Dash: "I said not now..." She hit the side of the mountain and fell to the ground.

Pinkie: "We were gonna tell you to look out for that mountain."

Rainbow Dash grumbled angrily.

* * *

Later, Frostbite and Pinkie were looking for Rainbow Dash who was hiding from them for now.

Pinkie: "Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her? Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Okay, thanks anyway." They both came up to Streak and Twilight.

Frostbite: "Hey guys, have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight: "Isn't she up there?" Frostbite and Pinkie both saw her in the cloud.

Pinkie: "Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash grunted and flew away from them fast. Pinkie Pie hopped and Frostbite walked slowly in no hurry. Rainbow landed behind the barn and gave thankful sigh.

Frostbite and Pinkie: "Hi!"

Rainbow Dash screamed and flew away fast again. This time, she hid in Twilight's tree. And gave another sigh. She didn't realize she was on top of them.

Frostbite and Pinkie: "Hi again!"

She screamed again and flew away as fast as lightning. Pinkie Pie just hopped again and Frostbite walked behind her, both in no hurry. Rainbow Dash saw them from a cloud and sneaked away from when they weren't looking. She landed near a lake and gave another relaxed sigh. Behind her, Pinkie and Frostbite were rising from the water with snorkels on their faces. They spit out the water in their mouths.

Pinkie: "We need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash: "Waaa-oh, forget it."

Frostbite: "We promise, it is totally fun."

She sighed giving up.

Rainbow Dash: "Okay."

* * *

Pinkie: "Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the..."

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie: "Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for our signal."

Pinkie Pie went to her hiding spot. Spike walked out of a building with some scrolls. Frostbite gave her the signal and Rainbow Dash kicked the cloud which caused a loud thunder noise. Spike immediately got startled and stood for a few seconds. He then hiccuped rapidly. This caused Frostbite, Pinkie, and Rainbow to laugh.

Pinkie: "Oh Rainbow Dash, Frostbite, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups."

Spike chuckled at this.

Spike: "Good one, Pinkie *hic*Pie. *hic* You're always pulling a fast one *hic* on me. *hic* Nnaa..."

He accidentally breathed a fire which sent some blank scrolls to Princess Celestia.

Pinkie: "Oh no, you're not hurt are you?"

Spike: "Ne-*hic*-eh, don't be *hic* silly, dragons are *hic* fire-proof."

Pinkie: "Oh, okay, good."

The group continued laughing.

Spike: "I wish the same thing *hic* were true with scrolls."

He hiccuped a fire which sent all scrolls he picked to the princess.

Pinkie: "Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?"

Rainbow Dash: "I can think of one thing."

Rainbow Dash kicked the cloud causing Pinkie to scream and hiccup just like Spike, but she laughed along with Rainbow and Frostbite.

Frostbite: "That was funny! Do me! Do me! Do me!"

Rainbow Dash kicked the cloud and made a thunder noise, but it didn't scare Frostbite. Instead he stood there as if nothing happened.

Frostbite: "Eh, I got nothing."

Rainbow Dash: "Anyway, I didn't take you two for pranksters, Pinkie and Frostbite."

Pinkie: "Are you *hic* kidding? *hic* I love to pull pranks. It's all *hic* in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-*hic*-oves to have *hic* fun! *hic*"

Frostbite: "I'm always the prankster type. I pull so many pranks, I do it on myself! Watch!"He holds up a joybuzzer in his hand and makes contact with his other hand and zaps himself.

Frostbite: "See?"

Rainbow Dash: "You know guys, you're not as annoying as I thought."

Pinkie Pie hiccuped while smiling while Frostbite just smiled.

Rainbow Dash: "You wanna hang out?"

Pinkie: "*hic* That'd be *hic* I'd really *hic* When do *hic* I mean *hic* When would you *hic*..."

Frostbite: "You can just nod."

Pinkie: "Mmm-hmm."

* * *

Rainbow Dash, Frostbite, and Pinkie were at Rarity's boutique hiding in the bushes.

Rainbow Dash: "Is she even home?"

Frostbite: "Yes, I saw her go in."

Rainbow Dash: "There she is."

They saw Rarity her spot flowers and she sniffed them. She then sneezed causing Frostbite, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to laugh and come out of the bushes.

* * *

Later, Twilight was at her Library and she used her magic on a quill, writing down a step. She turned back and it disappeared. Twilight noticed and saw Rainbow Dash, Frostbite and Pinkie in the bushes holding invisible ink and laughing as she smiles.

Frostbite: "I wonder if this stuff works on monkeys?"

Frostbite then pours the invisible ink on himself and he turns invisible.

Frostbite: "Hey, Look at me! Oh, that's right. You can't!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie laughed.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was walking out with plow full of apples she was pulling on. When she then notices all the apples painted on the trees.

Applejack: "Huh?! Land sakes!"

She turned her attention to the ponies and monkey.

Frostbite: "Zou can zank ze artists. We french art prodegies. We alzo specialize in sculp-tures!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laugh, then Applejack throws apples at them and the three speed away. An apple lands in a bucket of water and Applejack chuckles.

* * *

By the lake, Fluttershy was at the lake feeding the fish.

Pinkie: "Who should we prank next?"

Rainbow Dash: "How about Fluttershy?"

Pinkie then spits the toy in her mouth and her and Frostbite made concerned looks.

Frostbite: "Hold on! We cannot prank Fluttershy. She's very, very sensitive."

Pinkie: "Yeah, even our most harmless prank will hurt her feelings."

Rainbow Dash: "Hmm, you're right. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff."

Pinkie Pie: "I can think one."

Frostbite: "Me too."

Rainbow Dash: "Who?"

Frostbite: "Look down."

Rainbow Dash looks down into the lake and sees her reflection and knows she has black painted around her eye.

Rainbow Dash: "Oh, good one guys!"

The three of them laughed while Fluttershy was confused with the fish they wasn't moving.

* * *

The next day, Pinkie and Frostbite were walking to Rainbow Dash's house. Pinkie Pie was wearing a prop that has glasses, a big nose, and a mustache. Whe they arrive, she blows her party horn.

Pinkie: "Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to..." A griffon pops out from Dash's house causing Pinkie to be awestruck.

Rainbow Dash: "Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal and monkey pal, Pinkie Pie, and Frostbite Ice-smash."

Pinkie: "What's a griffon?"

Frostbite: "It's a half eagle, half lion creature. They're kinda cool."

Gilda: "And all awesome." She does a claw to hoof bump with Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: "Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?"

Gilda: "Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

Rainbow Dash: "Sooo..."

Gilda: "Ugh. Only for you, Dash."

Gilda and Rainbow Dash: (Chanting) "Junior Speedsters are our lives,

Sky-bound soars and daring dives

Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,

To some day be the very best!"

Pinkie Pie laughed.

Pinkie: "Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?"

Gilda: "Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later."

Pinkie: "Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you..." Gilda and Rainbow fly away.

Pinkie: "Later." She blew her party horn sadly.

Frostbite: "Don't worry, Pinkie. Later will be here soon."

* * *

Two seconds later...

* * *

Frostbite: "Well, it's later."

Pinkie: "How can you tell?"

Frostbite: "Didn't you see what the author write above the lines?"

Pinkie Pie looked and noticed.

Pinkie: "Oh, right. Let's catch up with them!" They both ran off to find Gilda and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Gilda: "Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, only faster. So now what?"

Pinkie: "Hi there!" She was jumping on a trampoline while Frostbite used his snow cloud to keep him afloat. They were both smiling.

Gilda and Rainbow Dash: Huh?

Pinkie: "It's later. And we caught up!"

Frostbite: Remember, no matter how many seconds later, it's later."

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie, Frostbite, you're so random."

Frostbite: "Hey, that's just what my psychiatrist said to me! And that I'm also unpredictable."

Gilda: "Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?"

Rainbow Dash: "A race? You are so on."

Gilda: "One, two, three, go!"

They both raced off to a cloud.

Pinkie: "Hey!"

Rainbow Dash: "I win."

Gilda: "As if. I won, dude."

Rainbow Dash: "No way."

Gilda: "Yes way."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you."

Gilda: "Uh, I don't think so."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh Geez, dream on."

Gilda: "Remember back in camp? I..."

Rainbow Dash: "There is no way you beat me."

Gilda: "Whatever."

Pinkie flew next to the two of them with a platform with many balloons and Frostbite was still next on his snow cloud.

Pinkie: "Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather."

Rainbow Dash: :Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G."

Gilda: "Okay... Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go!"

Rainbow Dash flew to the cloud leaving Gilda to talk to Pinkie and Frostbite.

Gilda: "I think the high altitude is making you dizzy."

She popped Pinkie's balloons and she starting losing altitude slowly.

Frostbite: "Hold on Pinkie!"

Frostbite used his snow cloud to get to Pinkie.

Pinkie: "Wait, girls!"

Pinkie and Frostbite were now on a flying machine and spotted Rainbow Dash and Gilda on a cloud higher in the sky.

Pinkie: "Oh wow, you guys almost got away from us that time."

Gilda: "So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?"

Rainbow Dash: "New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while." She started to do perform her flying tricks.

Gilda: "Hey Pinkie, Frostbite, c'mere."

Pinkie and Frostbite: "Yeah?"

Gilda: "Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie and Lame Dork-smash, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF."

Frostbite: "Wait, what?"

Gilda made Pinkie's machine fall down and Pinkie and Frostbite screamed as they were falling and both crashed to the ground.

Rainbow Dash: "Try matching that. Hey, where's Frostbite, Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"

Gilda: "Eh, they left. Something about being as busy as a bee."

Pinkie Pie grunted and Frostbite growled.

* * *

Pinkie and Frostbite went to the Golden Oaks Library and told Twilight and Streak about Gilda.

Twilight: "So Pinkie Pie, Frostbite, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?"

Pinkie: "Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told us to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean."

Streak: "Have you met a griffon before?"

Pinkie: "Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda."

Frostbite: "Yeah, she makes me wanna use an anvil to squish her!"

Twilight: "You know what I think guys?"

Frostbite and Pinkie: Hm?

Twilight: :Well, I think... you're jealous"

Frostbite and Pinkie: Jealous?!

Spike: Green with envy. Well, in your cases, pink or cyan with envy.

Twilight closed her book and explained more.

Twilight: "Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie and Frostbite, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you guys, who needs to improve your attitudes."

Pinkie: "Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." She let out a scream of frustration and left.

Frostbite: "You've gotta be kidding me! Streak, you believe me right?"

Streak: "I don't know Frostbite. Twilight and Spike look like they're hitting the target points. So, I'm leaning more on their side."

Frostbite: "Oh, come on! Seriously?! I don't need to take this! I'm outta here!"He started walking to the door but smacked right into the wall. where books hit him.

Frostbite: "I mean, now I'm outta here!" Instead he bumped right into a shelf at which more books squished him. He rose from their and cleared his path.

Frostbite: "I mean, now I'm outta here!" He walked out, but he fell through the window and walked to where Pinkie went.

Streak: "Wow, I've never seen them so upset. Especially Pinkie Pie."

Twilight: "They're probably just jealous because they were spending so much time with Rainbow Dash then Gilda came back to her."

Streak: "Well, I'm gonna go help Fluttershy with her animals."

* * *

Pinkie Pie was in a shop with Frostbite sipping on drink, while Frostbite was checking seeing if his unbreakable ice sword is sharp and unbreakable. Don't look at me like that. It's something he does. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Gilda landed in town.

Rainbow Dash: "That was sweet. Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya."

Gilda: "That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down."

Rainbow Dash: "Later."She flies away leaving Gilda by herself in town. Frostbite and Pinkie head up into the window and spy on her from there.

Frostbite: "Oh bananas. This is not gonna end well." Granny Smith was walking then saw Gilda's tail from the apple pile.

Granny Smith: Aaah! A rattler, a rattler! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!

Gilda: "This stuff ain't fresh, dude."

Pinkie: "Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess."

Frostbite: "It was? Even I would prank the elderly, unless they prank me of course."

Gilda took an apple without paying for it and ate it.

Pinkie: "I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke."

Frostbite: "Um, she's not giving it back. And she's still eating it."

Fluttershy was then walking to help escort a mother duck and her ducklings along with Streak.

Fluttershy: "Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." She bumped into the griffon.

Gilda: "Hey!"

Fluttershy: "Please excuse me."

Gilda: "I'm walkin' here!"

Fluttershy: "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..."

Gilda mocked Fluttershy rudely.

Gilda: "Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?!"

Streak got involved.

Streak: "No! You watch where you're going! I leave my friend alone!"

Gilda was angered by Streak. She breathed in to roar, but Streak used his magic and stuffed her mouth with an apple. Gilda then spit out the apple and both of them stared angrily at each other. She finally gave up, realizing it would just waste her time.

Gilda: "Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta bail." She then flies away and Streak still staring at her angrily. Fluttershy is then left crying.

Streak: "It's okay Fluttershy she's gone. Look, how about we go to Sugarcube Corner? that'll cheer you up."

Fluttershy: "Okay." They both flew to Sugarcube and Pinkie from the shop saw everything and gasped.

Frostbite: "That no good griffon!"

Pinkie: "Yeah! She's a grump, and a thief, and a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Fluttershy like that. No. One!"

Frostbite: "Or get my best friend involved!"

Pinkie: "This calls for exterme measures."

Frostbite: "Pinkie and Frostbite style?"

Pinkie: "Pinkie and Frostbite style." They both slipped out defiant smiles as they both came up with a plan with Gilda.

* * *

Streak and Fluttershy were now walking into the the Cakes' Shop and were saw many ponies and party decorations in there. Not to mention, that Pinkie and Frostbite were hosting the party for Gilda.

Pinkie: "Welcome, welcome. Welcome!"

Frostbite: "Yes! Welcome! Please come in! There's plenty of fun for everypony!"

Applejack: "Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?"

Rarity: "I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare."

Streak and Fluttershy walked over to the three mares.

Twilight: "You two met Gilda, right? What's she like?"

Fluttershy: "Oh, um..."

Streak: "We'd rather not talk about her right now. In fact, we have to go to Pinkie and Frostbite right now." They both trotted over to the two.

Pinkie: "Welcome, welcome.:

Streak: "Pinkie, Frostbite? Who's this party for?"

Frostbite: For Gilda.

Streak: "What?! Are you kidding me?! For Gilda?!"

Fluttershy: "I'm with him. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean..."

Pinkie: "Don't you two worry your heads about Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie and uncle Frostbite Ice-smash has it under control."

Fluttershy: "Um, I'm a year older than you."

Frostbite: "And I'm three years younger than you and Streak. But that hasn't stopped me before!"

Gilda then walks into the shop and greeted by Pinkie and Frostbite.

Pinkie: "Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk and of course Spike and Frostbite." She holds out her hoof to shake. Gilda hesitates and decides to shake her hoof but gets shocked instead. This caused the ponies to laugh.

Streak: "A little shock and awe I always say."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream."

The griffon then chuckled nervously.

Gilda: "Yeah, Good one Pinkie."

Rainbow Dash: "Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

Gilda: "Right behind you Dash." She then muttered angrily to Pinkie and Frostbite.

Gilda: "I know what you two are planning."

Frostbite: "Oh Good!"

Gilda: "Rrrh. I know what you're planning." Pinkie giggled in response.

Pinkie: "Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party."

Gilda: "I mean, I've got my eye on you both."

Pinkie "And we got our got my eyes on you." She spoke to the ponies aloud.

Pinkie: "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville."

Frostbite: "Yeah, she's a griffon. A loyal friend to Rainbow Dash. You may cheer now." The ponies cheered following Frostbite's sentence. Gilda helped herself to the table of candy.

Gilda: "Vanilla Lemon Drops don't mind if I do." She took and ate one. Seconds later, her face started to heat up and breathe out a fire having Pinkie Pie to roast her marshmallow and Frostbite for his mango. Frostbite removed his mango from the fire and took a bite.

Frostbite: "Mmm. I always like my mangoes fried and/or baked."

Rainbow Dash: "G! The Punch!"

Gilda goes over to the punch but glass breaks and the juice is spilled over her feathers.

Frostbite: "Wow! What do you know?"

Pinkie: "I know! Hot vanilla lemon drops and punch served in dribble glass. How did that happen?"

Frostbite: I guess we may never know.

Rainbow Dash: "Ha! Ha! Priceless!

Gilda: "Yeah, hilarious," She said sarcastically.

Rainbow Dash: "G! Look, presents!"

Gilda excitedly rushed over to the presents.

Frostbite: "I think she might get a surprise present. Wink, wink." He says this to us, the audience while winking of course.

Gilda opens and Frostbite was right. She did get a surprise that scared her. Fake snakes came right out of the present box causing the ponies to laugh once again.

Applejack: "Spittin' snakes. Heh, Somepony pulled that on me last month."

Gilda was using her sarcasm again.

Gilda: "Ha, ha. I bet I know who that was."

Pinkie: "You do?"

* * *

Later at the party, Pinkie and Frostbite planned more party favors for Gilda.

Pinkie: "Cake time everypony!"

Frostbite: "Yay! Cake time!"

Spike: "Ooh! Can I blow out the candles?"

Twilight: "Why don't we let Gilda do it Spike?"

Streak knew there was more to the candles and smiled.

Streak: "Yeah after all, she is the guest of honor."

Gilda: "Exactly!" She pushed Spike aside and blows out the candles out. However, they relight again on their own. She tries again for four more times causing the guests to laugh.

Spike: "Relighting candles. I love that prank!"

Frostbite: "Wow, how did that happen?" He asked this in his obvious yet wondering tone while smiling.

Gilda: "Yeah, how."

Spike was already digging into the cake.

Spike: "Who cares this cake is amazing!"

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: What? It's great.

Streak also took a slice of cake and ate it.

Streak: "He's not wrong. It tastes pretty good."

Rainbow Dash: "Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?"

Gilda: "No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank."

Rainbow Dash: "Come on then, let's have some cake." She left Gilda with Pinkie and Frostbite again and she muttered angrily to them again.

Gilda: "Hey, I'm watching you two. Like a hawk."

Pinkie Pie: "Why? Can't you watch us like a griffon?" Frostbite shrugs with his hands in response to Pinkie's question.

Applejack: "Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play."

Rarity: "Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?"

Frostbite: "Ooh, I wanna give it try second."

Gilda: "Well, I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail."

Pinkie Pie: "Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded."

Spike blindfolds Gilda and with Frostbite's help, they both spin her around.

Gilda: "Hey what... ugh... what are you doing? Rrrah."

Pinkie: "We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

Gilda mocked Pinkie with her own words.

Gilda: "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." She walks the opposite way of the poster.

Frostbite: "Wait, Gilda! Don't go over there! I accidentally put cake icing on the floor for some random reason and you're heading right toward it!"

Gilda: "Ha, as if."

Despite Frostbite's true warning, Gilda slipped on the cake icing and crashed into the other room leaving her dazed. She came out with the purple tail on her beak.

Pinkie: "Uh, Gilda. You put the tail on the wrong end." This caused the whole room to filled with laughter. Being fed up with this, Gilda was steamed and roared in anger.

Gilda: "This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Frostbite Ice-smash and Pinkie Pie, you! You are the king and queen lame-os with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene."

Instead of leaving, Rainbow Dash stood where she was angrily.

Gilda: "Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving."

Rainbow Dash: "You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party."

This caused Gilda to gasp.

Gilda: "What?"

Frostbite and Pinkie: "Ooh."

Rainbow Dash: "So I guess I'm queen lame-o."

Gilda gave a weak laugh.

Gilda: "Come on, Dash, you're joshing me."

Rainbow Dash: "They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off."

Pinkie: "I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it."

Frostbite: "And those relighting candles."

Gilda: "No way. It was Pinkie Pie and Frostbite. they set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me."

Pinkie: "Us? We threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down."

Frostbite: "Yeah, and a party always has food, friends, and party favors. We also thought that might help."

Rainbow Dash: "And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else."

Gilda: "Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next."

Streak: "You heard Rainbow Dash. You've worn out your welcome."

Gilda recognize Streak earlier. She grew angry and was about to attack by pouncing on him, but Streak used his magic to create a bright light blinding her and pushing her to the ground. She shook her head and realized that Streak was more than an alicorn.

Gilda: "Hmph, Well, when you all decide not to be lame anymore give me a call." She flew out of the party and made a bird of prey shriek noise while leaving. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy went to see if Streak was okay.

Streak: "Yeah, I'm okay."

Rainbow Dash: "Not cool."

Spike: "Talk about a party pooper."

The ponies were talking about how awkward the scene was.

Rainbow Dash: "I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie and Frostbite, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her."

Pinkie: "Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business."

Rainbow Dash: "I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?"

Frostbite: "All's forgiven." The three were going to shake, but they zapped each other. They showed that they had joy buzzers with them.

Frostbite: "You know me so well girls."

Twilight: "Hey Pinkie, Frostbite, sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you."

Pinkie: "It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time."

Frostbite: "Yeah, and we can't always judge things from how they look. Like that yellow frosted cake. It looks like banana frosting."He eats the cake smiling.

Frostbite: "But, it's actually lemon cake. My favorite!"

Pinkie: "Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish."

The ponies cheered for this and partied.

Twilight: _"__Dearest Princess Celestia, Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and the one who is true will surely come to light. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

Spike blows a fire sending it to Princess Celestia.

Frostbite: "Oops, that reminds me. I think I sent her the wrong ink again. Let me write a letter." He writes a letter apologizing to Princess Celestia about sending the wrong ink.

Frostbite: "Okay Spike, you send this letter." The baby dragon blows a fire sending the letter to the princess.

Frostbite: "Oh, wait a second. I think wrote that one with invisible ink."

Twilight: "Oh Frostbite."

The ponies and Spike laughed.


	6. Boast Busters

It was just another day and another scenario for the duo, Streak Thundercloud and Frostbite Ice-smash, to solve. Except that this one might have been bothersome for them both and their friends. For now, Thundercloud and Ice-smash were walking through the town. That was, until a blue unicorn with a magician's cape and hat was announcing and did magic in the center of town. Talk about being the center of attention. Ha, ha! Get it?

Frostbite: We're waiting author!

Sorry Frostbite. Anyway, they were just walking through the town, until you know who later in the story interrupted their calm walk in town and was announcing.

Trixie: Come and see the Great and Powerful Trixie!

This caused Streak to groan in annoyance.

Streak: Are you kidding me?

He and Frostbite start to walk to the center of town now.

Streak: It's bad enough we had to deal with Gilda, now this joker? What is life full of problems?

Frostbite gave Streak a smile.

Frostbite: Oh, Streak. That's like asking, why do we fly upside down while playing a clarinet?

Streak returned an unamused look to him.

Frostbite: What? Someone's gonna do that.

* * *

They both arrive at the stage where they see their friends there.

Rarity: My, my, my, what boasting!

Spike: Come on, no pony's as magical as Twi— Twi— Twi—

He notices Rarity and puts his finger to pretend to be a mustache.

Spike: Hey, Rarity, I, uh— Mustache!

Twilight: There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?

Applejack: Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons.

Rarity: Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us.

Rainbow Dash: Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of...

She then notices Streak coming toward her just casually.

Rainbow Dash: I mean, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!

Twilight: Streak, Frostbite? What are you guys doing here?

Frostbite: We were having a casual walk in town...

Streak: But, our attention has been caught by a loud mouth who shall remain nameless.

Frostbite coughed and said Trixie in the middle of it.

Trixie: Well, well, well, it seems we have some neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?

Rarity blew a raspberry.

Rarity: Just who does she think she is?

Spike: Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here is—

Twilight: Spike! Shhh!

Twilight pulled Spike away from them.

Frostbite: Oh, come on. Who do you think you are?! You say you're the most powerful unicorn, but you're just saying that to get attention!

Trixie pulled Frostbite toward her and held him up with her magic.

Trixie: You dare to challenge me pathetic monkey?! I'm more powerful than you are.

Frostbite laughed out loud.

Frostbite: You powerful? Since when does powerful and your name go together? You couldn't even a magical contest even you were the only unicorn to enter.

This caused the Mane 7 and Spike to laugh.

Frostbite: I know lamps that are more magical than you!

This caused the whole audience to laugh and Trixie to growl at him.

Trixie: Why, you little!

Trixie throws Frostbite up into the air with her magic. He lands on his ice cloud and decides to have more fun with her. He looks to us, the audience with a smug smile.

Frostbite: Hey Trixie! Here's a strong message to get through that thick skull of yours!

Frostbite drops five heavy bricks on her head. The audience laughs out loud this time. Wow, Frostbite is one for words and actions isn't he?

Frostbite: That's right author.

He says this to the author, which is me. Who is writing this down right now. Or in this case, typing. Anyway, Streak flew up to him and landed himself and Frostbite with his friends.

Trixie: As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a obnoxious and foolish monkey...

Frostbite: I've got more bricks where that was coming.

He said this is sing-song voice while he was tossing a brick in his hand. Trixie stops her insult and continues.

Trixie: I am the most skilled unicorn Equestria has ever seen!

Streak and Rainbow Dash fly up to her.

Streak: First of all _Trixie_, where did you get the idea of messing with our friend?

Rainbow Dash: And what makes you so powerful?

Trixie: Heh, well, to answer your first question, your monkey is obviously jealous of my talent.

She gets another brick to the head thrown by you know who (you know who is Frostbite).

Trixie: And second, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major.

This caused to audience to gasp and Snips and Snails to be amazed.

Frostbite mutters to Twilight and her friends. While Streak and Rainbow Dash flew back to where they were.

Frostbite: Oh, please. give me a break.

Trixie to started to explain.

Trixie: When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!

Snips and Snails: Saw-weet!

Snips: That settles it.

Snails: Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville.

Snips: No, in all of Equestria!

Spike: How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Twi...

His mouth was zipped up by a zipper due to Twilight's magic. Trixie laughed by her admirers.

Trixie: It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville.

She received silence from audience until Frostbite broke it.

Frostbite: Hey, Trixie! You hear that? That's sound of an unamused audience! Also, there's one word to describe your act: Boo!

The audience laughed at this causing Trixie to be angered.

Trixie: Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived?!

Frostbite: Or the worst! Hey, I think I know some unicorn. And her name is Twi...

His mouth was zipped much like Spike's mouth. Spike unzips his mouth and talks.

Spike: Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta!

Frostbite: Yeah! I'm about to turn into my alter ego if you don't! Trust me. You do not want to see it.

Twilight: Spike, Frostbite! Shhh! There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, guys. Especially since...

Trixie: Hmm, how about you!

Twilight gulped and became nervous.

Trixie: Well, little hayseed?

Applejack: That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!

Spike: You show her, AJ!

Applejack: Can your magical powers do this?

She used her lasso to do rope tricks. This caused the audience to cheer. Trixie was unamused though.

Applejack: Top that, missy.

Trixie: Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!

Trixie used the rope to tie up Applejack. The audience laughed and cheered while Frostbite and Streak together booed loudly.

Trixie: Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails.

Frostbite: Boring!

Rainbow Dash: There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that.

Trixie: Oh?

Rainbow Dash: That's my job!

Rainbow Dash flies around doing tricks and going very fast.

Rainbow Dash: They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!

The audience cheered for her tricks.

Trixie: When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser.

Trixie shot a bolt of her magic toward Rainbow Dash.

Streak: Rainbow Dash! Watch out!

Still, it spun her around and sent her to the ground. (Sorry to all you rhyme haters. I didn't mean to do that.)

Rainbow Dash: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Trixie: Seems like any pony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie.

She made a thunder cloud appeared with zapped Rainbow Dash causing the audience to laugh and Streak and Frostbite to boo loudly again.

Spike: What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss.

Applejack: A real unicorn to unicorn tussle.

Frostbite: Or an alicorn stallion.

Twilight: Uh...

Rarity: Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Rainbow Dash and Applejack may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace.

Streak returned an unamused look toward her.

Streak: Seriously? Your talking like "Loud Mouth" here.

Trixie: Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?

Rarity immediately got aggressive.

Rarity: Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style.

Audience: Ooh!

Rarity: A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty.

Spike: Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's...

His sentence got interrupted when Trixie used her magic on Rarity's mane. This caused the audience to gasp.

Streak: Oh my.

Rarity: Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!

Twilight: Nothing.

Rainbow Dash: It's fine.

Applejack: It's gorgeous.

Streak: It's amazing.

Spike and Frostbite: It's green.

They received irritated looks from Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Streak.

Spike and Frostbite: What?

Rarity: Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!

Rarity cried and sobbed while running away. However, a pony got offended.

Golden Harvest: Well, I never!

Spike: Well Twilight, guess it's up to you.

Frostbite: Yeah, you're pretty much the last mare standing. Along with Streak, who was the last and first stallion standing.

Twilight: What do you mean? I'm nothing special.

Spike: Yes, you are! You're better than her!

Frostbite: Yeah, you're the definition of special! It says so in this dictionary!

Frostbite shows her the dictionary which indeed had her name in it.

Trixie: Hah! You think you're better than the Great and Powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Trixie what you've got. Show us all.

Twilight: Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go.

Twilight then sped away and Frostbite groaned in annoyance.

Spike: Twilight?

Trixie: Ha! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?

Streak: Yeah! Right here! You think you're so powerful? Even more powerful than this alicorn right here? Am I right?

The audience mumbled and discussed in response. Trixie was surprised by his challenge and nonetheless returned to her determined expression.

Trixie: Well, I'm more powerful than you alicorn!

The audience gasped at this. Frostbite walked up the stage to where his best friend and the boaster was.

Frostbite: Ha! As if! You think you're powerful than my friend Streak? You're way out of your league.

Streak: And if you think you're so great? How about you bring a _real_ ursa major and bring it to us?

The audience, especially Spike, agreed.

Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie would do that, but that is far too dangerous! Even a simple fool would know that.

Streak shot a beam of magic on her causing to turn into an apple, then turned her back. Trixie was surprised by this and was angered.

Frostbite: She's right. I know this. And I'm a simple fool. But I did defeat one with Celestia and Luna before. They're very dangerous.

Streak: Not helping but kinda helping at the end. Anyway, Just you wait Trixie. Your fame will go down the drain faster than water!

Trixie: You think you're more powerful than me? Then challenge me!

Streak: I don't need to. I already beat you when I turned you into an apple! And you're arrogant like the boaster you are!

Frostbite smiled defiantly.

Frostbite: Ooh! He just owned you! Whoo!

They both walk away from the stage knowing they've won already.

Trixie: Come back here I want a challenge!

Frostbite: Challenge your own garbage pile!

Trixie growled and turned red in anger.

* * *

Streak and Frostbite met Spike and Twilight, who was reading a book, at the library.

Spike: Twilight, would you put down that book and just listen to me?

Twilight: Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends.

Streak: Twilight, showing your magic can result in two different things at two different actions. If you brag and boast about it, you'll get negative reactions. If you show it off to stand up up for yourself and others, you'll get accepted.

Twilight: No! It's still the same thing!

Spike: Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie.

Twilight: I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie.

Frostbite: What? But you're the best! I bet you're even more powerful than Streak here.

Streak: See? That's saying something!

Twilight: Uh. Please, guys, I said no!

Spike sighs in defeat.

Spike: If that's the way you want to be, then fine.

Frostbite: Eh, what's the use? She's not even gonna listen to handsome, charming monkey like myself.

Streak: Don't start.

* * *

The duo were now walking through town again later that evening. Everything seemed calm and peaceful. Then suddenly the ground rumbled causing them to lose their balance.

Frostbite: Streak, please tell me that was you.

Streak: I wish it was.

They both see a ursa in the distance as it roars.

Streak and Frostbite: Aw, cloud bolts.

Ponies in the town start panicking and Spike comes into view of them. He runs past them and the boys catch up with him.

Streak: Spike, what's going on?!

Frostbite: Yeah, because this sure ain't a "Run and Scream While a Giant Ursa is Chasing You Contest" that's for sure.

The boys run toward the library, open and shut the door.

Twilight: Guys? What are you doing here? And why were you running?

Frostbite used his sarcasm.

Frostbite: Hmm, Let me think. Why were running in here? Maybe, because we saw a ursa in town!

Streak: And for once, he's right.

Spike: And it's a _major_ problem.

Twilight: Oh boy. Guys if this is another attempt to show off my magic...

A roar outside interrupted her as the group sped outside and saw the ursa rampaging causing a panic through out the town.

Frostbite: ...then this is a good time to use that talent. Save us!

Twilight: What's going on?!

Snips: We brought an ursa to town.

Twilight, Streak, and Frostbite: What?!

Snails: Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it.

Trixie: I can't.

Snips and Snails: What!?

Trixie: Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better.

Snips and Snails: Made it up!?

Snips and Snails were surprised by this. However to Streak and Frostbite, it was no surprise that Trixie made it up.

Frostbite: Ha! I knew something was rotten with that story.

Streak: So did I.

The ursa still roared causing the ponies to gasp. Twilight grew nervous but somehow managed to put her fear away and used her magic. She made the wind blow, break cattails off and make soothing music which made the ursa become more relaxed.

Spike: Nice use of number sixteen.

Then, Twilight, with her magic, used a water tower and dumped the water out of it. She ran it through a barn filled with cows, which was filled with milk. She put the top of the tower on. The ursa was falling and about crash onto Trixie, but thanks to Twilight, she caught it with her magic. She carried the tower over to the ursa which began sucking the tower as if it were a baby bottle and as if it was a baby. The purple unicorn now used her magic to carry the ursa to where ever it came from. The ponies came out and saw everything happen. They cheered and applauded for her as she panted, exhausted from her save of the town.

Rainbow Dash: Unbelievable!

Spike: That was amazing!

Frostbite: That was stupenderful! That's stupendous and wonderful in one.

Streak: That was radical!

Applejack: Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much!

Twilight: I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity: Hate you?!

Rarity: Why, whatever do you mean, darling?

Twilight: Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought...

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Trixie's just a loudmouth.

Rarity: Most unpleasant.

Applejack: All hat and no cattle.

Streak: See what Frostbite and I meant? Action speaks louder than words. And you sure as hay proved that.

Frostbite: Yeah you did!

Twilight: So, you don't mind my magic tricks?

Streak: Of course they don't mind Twilight.

Applejack: Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend.

Rainbow Dash: And after whuppin' that ursa's hind quarters, we're even prouder.

Twilight: You are?

The ponies and Frostbite agreed.

Spike: Wow, Twilight, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major?

Twilight: That's what I was doing when you, Streak, and Frostbite came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Trixie's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them.

Spike: So it is possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself?

Twilight: That wasn't an ursa major.

Streak: Yeah, it was a ursa _minor_.

Frostbite: It's a medium-hard challenge for me to beat. It's just a baby.

Trixie: That was just a baby?

Twilight: And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because someone woke it up.

Streak and Frostbite: Mm-hmm.

The ponies glared angrily at them.

Snips and Snails: Awww...

Spike: Well, if that was an ursa minor, then what's an ursa major like?

Twilight: You don't wanna know.

Trixie: Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!

Streak zapped her in the flank with his magic to send her a message.

Streak: She'll have more show-stopping ability than you'll every imagine!

Frostbite: Yeah, she will!

Trixie uses her smoke, but can be seen running away from town by the ponies causing Frostbite to scoff.

Frostbite: That's just cheesy.

Rainbow Dash: Why, that little...

Twilight: Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. Now, about you two.

Snips laughed nervously.

Snips: Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor.

Snails: We just wanted to see some awesome magic.

Snips: Yeah! And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was awesome!

Snails: We deserve whatever punishment you give us.

Twilight: For starters, you can clean up this mess...

Streak: And they did expose a boaster.

Twilight: Spike, should I give them number twenty five?

Spike: Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too.

Snips and Snails: Huh?

Twilight: I think you're right.

Frostbite: Just wondering, what's magic trick 25?

Twilight uses her magic and Snips, Snails, and Spike get mustaches.

Snips, Snails, and Spike: Sweet!

Frostbite: Ooh, that's cool! Now, give me a frosty milkshake Twilight. _Please._

Twilight just laughed.

* * *

Later, the group was at the library and Twilight was writing her letter.

Twilight: _Dear Princess Celestia, I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends. _

Spike: So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?

Twilight: Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So, uh, how did it go with Rarity?

Spike: Eh, she didn't go for the mustache.

Streak: It's okay Spike. Maybe she likes you without the mustache.

Spike: Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache and a beard?

Twilight: Uh, not this again!

Frostbite: Oh, bananas.

Spike: Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no a soulpatch right on my chin!

Streak: Spike, it's been a very long day. Just go get some rest.

Twilight and Frostbite agree with him.

Spike: Aw.


	7. Dragonshy

Frostbite: You think you're all that good Streak? Prepare to meet your match!

Streak: As if! I'm going to beat you with my intense skills!

Frostbite: I'll beat you with my inferior skills!

Streak makes a confused face. Frostbite smiles back.

Frostbite: I'm kidding. I meant awesome skills.

They both stared angrily at each other, looking like they were going to fight. Instead, they play in the arcade trying to get the high score on their favorite game. (I will not name it because I don't know what I should think of. But I will take any suggestions to you viewers.) Anyway, they continued playing for seconds until the game was over. They both groaned again.

Streak: Aw, cloud bolts! Another high score tie.

Frostbite: Yeah. Best 36 out of 71?

Streak: You're on!

Just when they were about to play, Twilight and Spike came in the arcade and Twilight galloped right to them. Spike, in no hurry walked up to them too. Though, they still continued playing their game to see who was the best.

Twilight: There you two are! You need to come to the park right now!

Frostbite: Not now random mare we're kinda busy.

Streak: What he said.

Twilight: Guys, it's me. Twilight Sparkle. Your friend.

Streak: I don't know any Fightlie Clargle. Do you Frostbite?

Frostbite: Nope, never heard of that name.

Frostbite and Spike chuckle causing Twilight to glare at them. Though Frostbite, doesn't pay attention.

Frostbite: That's a funny one though.

Twilight: Boys, this is serious. You need to get off the game now!

Streak: Not right now Fightlie. We're trying to get the best score on here.

Frostbite: So far it's 35 to 35. Though, you could give us some water.

Twilight returns an unamused look to the two of them which they don't pay attention to. She walks around and uses her magic to unplug the arcade game snapping the boys out of their game mode and make confused faces.

Frostbite: Hey what happened to the game?

Twilight: Now that I have you boys' attention, we need to get to Ponyville Park right now! There's gray smoke coming from the mountains!

Streak: Okay, but we one question though. Who was that Fightlie Clargle pony we heard of just a minute ago?

Twilight stares at Streak with an unamused look.

Twilight: Let's just go.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Twilight made her announcement.

Twilight: Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria.

Frostbite: Dun, Dun, Dun!

Fluttershy: That's what I've been trying to say.

The ponies in the park starting making concerned comments of this development.

Twilight: But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire.

Fluttershy: Oh, thank goodness.

Frostbite: We're safe!

Twilight: It's coming from a dragon.

This caused the ponies to gasp.

Fluttershy: A... a... dragon?

Frostbite: On a danger scale from safe to really dangerous, I mark that as a Aah!

* * *

Applejack: What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?

Twilight: Sleeping.

Mares and Streak: Huh?

Twilight: According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke.

Pinkie Pie: He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all.

Rarity: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it?

Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!

She made fight stances and broke a vase.

Twilight: We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years.

Fluttershy gasped at this.

Streak: Not good for any us. Especially when we need clean air to breathe.

Rarity: Ugh, talk about getting your beauty sleep.

Frostbite: Well, I'm not sure if I'm up to the challenge, so... Good luck, ponies!

Twilight: Not so fast, Frostbite. We need all hooves and hand, for this.

Frostbite: Ugh, do I have to? I'm a snow/ice powered monkey going against a _fire-breathing_ dragon. Do you honestly want me melt and merge again? Yeah, I can actually do that. I can be smashed into snow or ice, but I regenerate because of the snow coming into toward and merge with itself due magnetic rays at any distance.

There was an awkward silence, then a hawk cry.

Frostbite: Not everything I say is entertaining or simple for someone to understand.

Twilight: Anyway,I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour.

Frostbite: Finished!

The ponies stare at him confused.

Frostbite: While Twilight was speaking, I got the all supplies!

They still stared at him still confused.

Frostbite: Hey, most the things I do or say is completely illogical and that makes me happy.

* * *

Twilight: All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall.

Fluttershy: M-m-mountain?

Twilight : The dragon is in that cave at the very top.

Applejack: Looks pretty cold up there.

Rainbow Dash: You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets.

Streak: Very cold if you ask me.

Frostbite: I'm all good. I don't need any warmth because the cold is habitat. Also the warm.

Rarity: Good thing I brought my scarf.

Pinkie: Ooo! Pretty!

Rainbow Dash: Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy.

Rainbow Dash said sarcastically. Fluttershy gulped and spoke softly to Twilight.

Fluttershy: Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but...

Twilight: Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way.

Fluttershy: But if I could just have a second...

Twilight: Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that.

Fluttershy: So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville.

Twilight: Uh-huh.

Fluttershy: Oh! Good. I'll stay here and...

Twilight: Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy.

Fluttershy: I don't think I...

Twilight: Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone.

Streak: Are you sure you don't need any help Spike?

Spike: You can count on me!

Angel kicks him and the animals flee from Spike and he chases them.

Spike: Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!

Fluttershy: I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... no!

Rainbow Dash: Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down.

Frostbite: Oh come on Rainbow Dash. We'll test her scare sensitivity. 1 being tough, 10 being the most sensitive.

Frostbite walks behind Fluttershy and says casually.

Frostbite: Boo.

Fluttershy screams and hangs onto a branch.

Frostbite: Hmm. Based on that test, I'd say that's a 1.

Rainbow Dash: A 1 really?

Frostbite: I might be wrong. It could be a -2.

Rainbow Dash looks towards Streak in an unamused look.

Streak: It takes a while to adjust to that.

Twilight: All right guys and girls, move out!

Fluttershy: But... but...

The group grabs her and start toward their adventure.

As they start to travel up, the Mane 7 and Frostbite hear the dragon snore causing smoke to come out causing Fluttershy to gasp.

Rainbow Dash: What was that?

Frostbite: I bet my bananas it was that dragon.

Fluttershy: It... it's so... high!

Rainbow Dash: Well, it is a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out!

Before she could get any further, Applejack bit her tail mane.

Applejack: Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers an all.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, all right.

* * *

In a higher area up the mountain, the group starts to go up the mountain.

Rarity: I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!

Pinkie then imitates a dragon's voice.

Pinkie: Welcome to my cave, Rarity. Care for a diamond? Roar.

This caused the ponies (except Streak) and Frostbite to laugh. Though Twilight wasn't laughing.

Twilight: Everyone, this is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?

Streak: Uh, where is Fluttershy?

Frostbite: She's down there, we started.

He pointed to where Fluttershy was.

Rainbow Dash: Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation?

Pinkie: Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!

The ponies stared at her with no surprise.

Fluttershy: I-it's so... so... steep.

Rainbow Dash: Well, it is a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here?

Pinkie: Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it. Flap those wings!

Frostbite: Yeah, just pretend there's no dragon and that there are cupcakes up here. Speaking of which, did anyone bring any cupcakes?

Pinkie: I never leave any behind.

Pinkie brings out the cupcake and she and Frostbite eat them.

Fluttershy: Oh... okay.

She starts to fly up, but there was a dragon snore causing her to whimper and tremble.

Rainbow Dash: Augh. This is going to take forever.

Frostbite: You right, Dash. We should tell her we have all kinds of different flavors.

Streak: I'll go help her.

Streak flies down toward her.

Streak: Don't worry Fluttershy. I'll help you. Just keep one thing on your mind: flapping your wings until you get to us.

Frostbite: And that there are cupcakes awaiting for you up here!

Fluttershy: Okay.

Both fly up to where the group was.

Streak: See that wasn't so hard. And it didn't take _forever._

He directed more to Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Fluttershy gulped as she hid behind a rock.

Twilight: Your turn, Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: But... it's so... wide.

Twilight: Come on, Fluttershy, we should be much farther along by now.

Applejack: You could just leap on over.

The dragon snored again.

Fluttershy: I-I don't know.

Pinkie: There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See?

Pinkie: (Singing) It's not very far

Just move your little rump

You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump.

Twilight: We don't have time for this.

Pinkie: (Singing) A hop, skip and jump,

Just move your little rump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop skip and jump,

A hop skip and jump!

Fluttershy: O-okay. Here I go. A hop.

She hopped.

Applejack: That's it.

Twilight: You've got it.

Rarity: Almost there.

Fluttershy: Skip.

Fluttershy skipped.

Twilight: Just don't look down.

Frostbite: You probably should not have said that.

To prove his point, Fluttershy looks down, whines and lands on the two sides of the ledge causing Rainbow Dash to groan in annoyance.

Fluttershy: I guess I forgot to jump.

* * *

The ponies and monkey were soon walking quietly and Twilight was whispering.

Twilight: Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide.

Fluttershy: An... an ava... ava...

Twilight: Shhh!

The group was walking slow and softly. Though Rainbow Dash was flying low which caused some leaves on the branch fall on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: AVALA...!

Streak and Applejack put hooves on Fluttershy. The group sighs, but then there was a rumble.

Frostbite: That's the mountain isn't it?

Mane 7: Yeah.

Frostbite hold up a sign that says "Mother!"

Ponies: Avalanche!

Frostbite: Run, scream, and dodge!

The group did so and was try their best. Though with Streak and Frostbite, they were having more rocks to dodge. Well more of Streak since Frostbite was riding on him. One boulder was about to come on top of Twilight. But thanks to Applejack, she saved her. Eventually, the avalanche stopped. Leaving the group to cough.

Applejack: Oh my! Everypony okay?

Twilight: Thanks to you I am.

Rarity: Eugh. Bu-la-la-la-la.

Pinkie Pie: Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!

Rarity: Uh! This is why a girl always packs extra accessories. Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this.

Frostbite: Phew, that was a close call. Right Thundercloud?

He gets no response from Streak.

Frostbite: Uh, Thundercloud? Anyone seen him?

Rainbow Dash: Not me.

The group makes widened eyes.

Frostbite: I'm coming Thundercloud!

He goes right into a rock pile just as Streak comes flying next to him.

Streak: Um, what's Frostbite doing in that rock pile?

Frostbite: Not now Thundercloud! I'm busy trying to find Thundercloud.

The mares stare at him with unamusement. Frostbite makes a confused blank face and then he realizes his mistake.

Frostbite: Oh, so that's Thundercloud. I knew that.

* * *

The ponies and Frostbite had to climb over the rock piles the avalanche caused.

Rainbow Dash: Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?

Twilight: We're about to find out. We're here. Rainbow Dash and Streak, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke.

Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm.

Streak: Gotcha.

Twilight: Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there. Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. Frostbite you'll help Applejack as well. But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everybody ready?

The group gives affirmatives.

Twilight: Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy? Oh, come on! Come on! We have to do this! Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke. Ooh!

The ponies and Frostbite pushed Fluttershy up the hill.

Fluttershy: I-I-I can't go in the cave.

Ponies and Frostbite: Ugh.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too.

Fluttershy: I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of *mumble*

Applejack: What's that, sugarcube?

Frostbite: Speak up, we can't hear you.

Fluttershy: I'm scared of *mumble*.

Twilight: What?

Streak: What are you saying?

Fluttershy: I'm scared of dragons!

The dragon snored causing the whole area to be filled with smoke causing everyone to cough.

Twilight: But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals.

Fluttershy: Yes, because they're not dragons.

Rainbow Dash: Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing.

Streak: All of us minus two.

Fluttershy: Yes, because he wasn't a dragon.

Pinkie: Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him.

Frostbite: Yeah, besides we're dealing with a 50 foot dragon, who has gigantic teeth, like sharp razor, breathes out fourth-degree burning fire, a thirst for violence, and can eat you in one bite, ferocious adult dragon!

The dragon snored causing Fluttershy to whimper and Frostbite to get irritated looks from everypony.

Frostbite: Oops. Sorry.

Twilight: But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?

Fluttershy: I was afraid to.

Rainbow Dash: Augh.

Applejack: All of us are scared of that dragon.

Rainbow Dash: I'm not!

She gets looks from Streak and Frostbite.

Applejack: Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of.

Frostbite: Yeah! Like I said, giant adult dragon, fourth-degree burn, certain doom.

He gets an angry glares from Applejack.

Frostbite: Okay, I'll be quiet now.

Fluttershy: I- I- I just... can't.

Twilight: Oh, Fluttershy.

Frostbite: Though, Do you think I should've said something more dangerous?

He gets bonk on the head by Twilight.

Frostbite: Okay, I'll take that as a no.

Twilight: I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing. Right?

The ponies agree nervously and Twilight enters the cave.

Frostbite: Don't worry girls and Streak. Twilight is the master of persuasion. I'm pretty sure the dragon will leave after she's had a short conservation with him.

Streak: It's conversation.

Frostbite: Really? It's not conservation?

Black smoke comes out after Frostbite was done talking. This caused Twilight come out of the cave and everyone to cough again.

Rainbow Dash: So much for *cough* persuading him.

Applejack: Now what?

Frostbite: Hey everyone gather around.

The ponies do so and Frostbite clears his throat with a confident smile.

Frostbite: I've got a plan that probably won't work.

Twilight: Wait, if you have a plan that probably won't work why say it anyway?

Frostbite: Because, I have no idea if it'll work or not.

Twilight returns an unamused look toward him.

Twilight: And here we go.

Frostbite: Where are we going?

* * *

Frostbite disguises himself as baby dragon and talks in baby-ish talk.

Frostbite: Excuse me widdle big and scawy dragon?

Dragon: Hm?

Frostbite: Can you be a goodie woodie dragon and go take a nap somewhere else? I'm a cute, little baby dragon and I find it troublesome to sleep. Also I love the place I'm in.

Dragon returns an unamused look and plucks Frostbite causing to smash into a boulder.

Frostbite: Owie! Mama, I have boo-boo.

* * *

Frostbite enters into the cave again, this time in an ghost exterminator disguise.

Frostbite: Excuse me, Mr. Dragon!

The dragon sighs again.

Frostbite: I am Dr. Spectrum el Slimo. Expert Ghost Hunter. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Ooh, my Ghost Detector DX 35 is detecting supernatural paranormal ghost stuff. Oh, there's a ghost behind you?

The dragon turns and sees a white sheet hovering over him.

Frostbite: Fear not dragon. I will have this ghost exterminated! Though, you will have to exit the cave for a long time. The ghost slime all over the place takes a while to clean up.

The dragon removes the sheet which reveals Streak and Twilight. They grin nervously and speed out of the cave.

Frostbite: Okay, so maybe it wasn't a real ghost.

The dragon points in to an X marked spot.

Frostbite: Ooh, you think the ghost might be under there? Okay, I'll give a shot.

Frostbite gasps and realizes something.

Frostbite: Wait, a second. I know what you're doing! You think I'm that stupid do you? Well, I'm going to stand right here. Right where that other X marked spot is.

Frostbite walks toward where the other X marked spot is. The dragon used his claw to squish him.

Frostbite: *muffled* Ha. Joke's on you. I'm not a real ghost hunter.

Frostbite walks out squished like an accordion, and accordion notes come from him as he goes up and down exiting the cave. He directs his question to Streak and Twilight.

Frostbite: What ever happened to no monkey left behind?

* * *

Frostbite walks in yet again in a millionaire disguise and talks in a Northern accent.

Frostbite: Excuse me, Mr. Dragon.

The dragon looks unamused again, and this time he expected him to come in again.

Frostbite: I've looked over your records. And it looks like your rent is way overdue.

The dragon still stays silent.

Frostbite: It says here, that you owe money of 1 million bits! Unless you have that kind of value...

The dragon shows him all the treasure he has.

Frostbite: Okay, make that 5 gazillion money things! Unless you have that kinda of value, I must force you to exit the property.

Frostbite tries to push the dragon, but he wasn't moving an inch or so much as a millimeter. At this point, Frostbite pants.

Frostbite: Okay, so I can't force you. But, you still have to exit!

The dragon squishes him and plucks him of the cave again. Once again, Frostbite goes up and down like an accordion and has music notes coming from him again.

* * *

Frostbite: Well, I couldn't get him out of the cave. But, on the bright side, he has a lot treasures!

Frostbite smiled as he said this.

Rarity: And you couldn't get one for me at least?

Frostbite: Nope! I did not think of that at all!

Rarity: Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me, girls and guys.

Rarity walks into the cave and clears her throat.

Rarity: But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years? Personally, I think you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing them off. Hmm. Obviously, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone.

The dragon sees her move, growls and moves his treasures away from Rarity causing her to exit the cave and cry.

Rarity: I was this close to getting that diamond.

Twilight: You mean... getting rid of that dragon?

Rarity: Oh, yeah... sure.

Frostbite: Hey guys! I have another plan!

Everypony: No!

Frostbite: But you haven't even heard it.

There was then a horn sound.

Applejack: What in tarnation...?

Pinkie Pie then showed up in a silly costume.

Rarity: Darling, you look ridiculous.

Pinkie: Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side!

She walks into the cave and says hi to him. There was then a crash and she walked out dazed.

Pinkie: Apparently, he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing.

Rainbow Dash: All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does, Frostbite's stupid and crazy plans! It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!

Twilight: Rainbow! No!

But it was too late. Dash already flew into the cave.

Frostbite: That's right Rainbow Dash! Show him you're not afraid of getting fourth-degree burns! I'm pretty sure she's gonna get him out of there.

They then hear Rainbow's scream, the impact caused the ponies to be hit like bowling pins. Frostbite was the only one who didn't get hit.

Frostbite: Ha, ha! You missed!

Rainbow Dash of course bounced back and hit Frostbite sending into the air and smash onto the boulder where the mares where.

Frostbite: Ow. I should have saw that coming.

He then sees the dragon out of its cave angry.

Frostbite: Wow! Someone's a total hothead. Want some ice cream?

The dragon roars, mostly at Frostbite who spoke in his idiot tone in his next sentence.

Frostbite: I'll take that as a yes.

The dragon sees Fluttershy is about to go toward her, but Streak pushes her out of the way. He then grabs the alicorn, holding him tight in his grip. Fluttershy immediately got angry at him and flies up into the dragon's face.

Fluttershy: How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?

Dragon: But, the rainbow one kicked me.

Rainbow Dash gave a prideful nod.

Fluttershy: And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures.

Dragon: But I...

Fluttershy: Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself?

The dragon started whimpering and crying big tears of sadness. Some of them were going toward Streak.

Streak: Hey, please watch where your crying. I'm still in your hand.

Fluttershy: There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all.

The dragon leaves having the group cheer for her.

Twilight: You did it! I knew you could do it.

Frostbite: And there was no doubt what so ever.

Frostbite gets out his random monkey puppet and starts voicing him.

Meteor: Except from me!

Frostbite: Who told you Meteor?!

He starts to beat his own puppet up while every stares awkwardly at him.

Streak: Yeah, let's just go.

* * *

They all arrived back in Ponyville while Spike was still chasing the animals.

Spike: I said come back here! Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things?

Twilight: Spike, take a letter.

Spike sighed in relief.

Spike: With pleasure.

Twilight: _Dear Princess Celestia,I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

Applejack: Twilight! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record!

Rainbow Dash: Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight...

There was then a roar, a goat bleat then laughter from the rest of the group.

Rainbow Dash: Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back!

Pinkie Pie then makes the same roar sound.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration.

Fluttershy: It's okay, Rainbow Dash. Not every pony can be as brave as me.

Rainbow Dash then makes leaves fall on Fluttershy again causing her to scream.

Frostbite: Her scare sensitivity is now a -5.

The ponies and Frostbite laugh again.


	8. Look Before You Sleep

It was just another bright and sunny day in Ponyville once again. Except that it would rainy and stormy later due a skipped sprinkle the Pegasus ponies were responsible for. Streak was in town along with Applejack and Rarity. Though Frostbite wasn't with him since he was with Fluttershy help round up the animals to take shelter from the storm and to take the day off. Right now, Streak, Applejack, and Rarity were taking down the branches from the trees to put them away to prevent damage. Well, except for Rarity of course since she was using the branches to decorate around.

Rarity: "Hmm. Hah! Perfect."

Applejack spit out the branch she was holding in her mouth.

Applejack: "Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'?"

Rarity: "Somepony has to. You and Streak were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack."

Applejack: "Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony."

Rarity: "I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day."

Streak: "Well, the Pegasus ponies accidentally skipped a sprinkle last week, so we need a strong rainstorm to make up for it."

It started raining a few minutes later.

Rarity: "Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined!"

Applejack: "Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already."

Streak shrugged while Rarity galloped around trying to dodge the rain that was coming down.

Rarity: "Oh! Ah! Oh Ph! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!"

Applejack: "Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst we finish things." She pointed to where there was a table with mud under it.

Rarity: "Oh, no, no, no!"

Applejack: What now?

Rarity: "I prefer not to get my hooves muddy."

Applejack: "Guh. There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so." Rarity scoffed in response.

Rarity: "Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose?"

Streak was noticing the storm coming towards them.

Streak: "Um, girls?"

Applejack: "Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha."

Rarity: "That doesn't even make any sense." She said as she gave a laugh.

Applejack: "Does so."

Rarity: "Does not."

Applejack: "Does so."

Rarity: "Does not."

Applejack: "Does so."

Rarity: "Does not."

Streak: "Girls."

Applejack: "Does so infinity. Hah."

Rarity: "Does not infinity plus one. Heh."

Streak: "Girls!"

Rarity: "What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret?"

Applejack: "I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first."

Rarity: "On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something you will regret first."

Applejack: "I'm not sayin' anythin'."

Rarity: "Nor am I."

Applejack: "Y'all just be on yer way, then."

Rarity: "After you!"

They both walked away from each other.

Streak: GIRLS!

The thunder crackled in the sky causing Applejack and Rarity hugged each other.

Rarity: "Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter."

Applejack: "Uh-huh, perhaps we should. And fast."

Streak: "How about we go under the table?"

Rarity: "Absolutely not." The storm made its loud presence again prompting the mares and stallion to speed under the table.

Applejack: "Heh, Nice and dry under here. Sorta."

Rarity: "Oh! Unacceptable!"

Twilight: "Applejack! Rarity! Streak!"

Streak: "Huh?"

Twilight: "Applejack! Rarity! Streak! Come inside quick." The group gallops over to the library, but Applejack stops in front of the door.

Applejack: "Whoa, nelly. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?"

Twilight: "It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in!" Applejack runs inside as well.

Rarity: "Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation."

Applejack: "Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality."

Rarity: "Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you?" Applejack grumbles angrily.

Applejack: "If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do." She walks outside to get her hooves clean.

Twilight: "Some storm, huh? The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you, Applejack, and Streak, don't have any trouble getting home."

Rarity: "It may indeed be a problem."

Twilight: "Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. *Gasp* You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those. Eh, except it's with a stallion."

Streak: "It's okay, I'll just head home." The thunder roared outside when he opened the door. "On second thought, I'll just stay here."

Rarity: "Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. But, ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night... with Applejack." Twilight then gives her a book with her magic. "_Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask."_

Twilight: "My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great!"

Rarity: "Yes, uh, great." She gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

Applejack walks in and gasps at seeing Twilight and Rarity with mud masks on.

Applejack: "What in tarnation? Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces?"

Rarity: "Silly! This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion."

Twilight: "We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee!"

Applejack: "Well, where's Streak?"

Streak: "Over here, reading a book. Twilight used this to help with her sleepover." He gives Applejack the book.

Applejack: "Slumber 101: Everything You... Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night." She walks out as the thunder gives a crackle in the sky prompting her to back inside the library. "Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell."

Twilight: "Hurray slumber party!"

Applejack see cucumbers.

Applejack: "Blahch. What in the world is this for?"

Rarity gave a sigh.

Rarity: "To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course."

Applejack: "Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'!" She eats the cucumbers while making loud chewing noises, much to Rarity's annoyance.

Twilight: "Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun."

Rarity: "Did you hear that, Applejack? You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, would you?"

Applejack: "Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon?"

Rarity: "So do we have an agreement?"

Applejack: "You betcha." She spits on her hoof sticking it toward the white unicorn.

Rarity: "Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude."

Streak: "Um, Rarity, I think that's how some ponies do it."

Applejack: "He's right. And you know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves."

Rarity: "Fortunately, I can get along with any pony, no matter how difficult she may be."

Applejack: "Oh yeah? Well, I'm the get-alongin'ist pony yer ever gonna meet."

Rarity: "That's not even a word."

Twilight: "This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!"

Applejack and Rarity: "Yay."

Streak: "I hope."

* * *

Rarity: "So, how are you getting along over there, Applejack?"

Applejack: "Just fine, Rarity."

Twilight: "This is so awesome!" She giggled and checked off her list. "Makeovers, check. Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?"

Applejack: "Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness. Oo-oo! I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one?"

Streak: "Um, I never heard of it."

Rarity: "Never heard of it either, but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated every pony within a hundred miles! Oo-oo!"

Streak: "Um, I not sure if that's even real."

Applejack: "He's right. You made it up."

Rarity: "It is a ghost story, they're all made up." Applejack and Rarity both screamed from when the lights turned out.

Twilight: "I've got one! This story is called The Legend of The Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And four ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one..." She then went on, told the rest, and eventually got to the end. "...and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was... The Headless Horse!" The thunder noise caused Applejack and Rarity to gasp, scream, and hug each other.

Streak: "Great story, Twilight. Would you say the same girls?"

Applejack and Rarity: "Mm-Hmm. Huh?" They both saw they were hugging each other and faced the other way. Twilight then turned the lights back on.

Twilight: "Ghost story, check. Now, who wants s'mores?"

Streak's stomach growls.

Streak: "Well, I could sure go for a snack."

* * *

Rarity: "Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered - that's critical - and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da!"

Twilight: "Ooo!"

Applejack: "Nah, ya just eat 'em. Mmm-mmm!" She ate her s'more and belched.

Rarity: "You could at least say excuse me."

Applejack: "Aw, I was just about to, but you interrupted me. Pardon."

Twilight: "S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare."

Rarity: "I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change."

Applejack: "Oh yeah? Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change."

Rarity: "I think the truth of the matter is that some pony could stand to pay a little more attention to details."

Applejack: "And I think the truth is some pony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done."

Twilight: "Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work. You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever any pony dares you to do."

Applejack: "I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again." This caused Rarity to gasp.

Twilight: "You have to. It's the rule."

Applejack: "Hah!"

Rarity: "Fine!" She steps outside letting her mane get soaked. This caused her to cry and Applejack to snicker then laugh. "Okay. I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit."

Applejack gasped at this and she put on a frou-frou outfit which caused Rarity to smirk.

Applejack: "Happy?"

Rarity: "Very."

Streak: "May I have the next turn, Twilight?"

Twilight: "Yes."

Applejack: "Before you give any, Streak, Here's a suggestion: Dare Rarity to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town."

Rarity: "I have an even better one: Dare Applejack not to enter the next rodeo that comes to town."

Applejack: "Dare her not comb her mane a hundred times before bed."

Rarity: "Dare her to comb hers just once."

Streak: "Um, maybe we should skip Truth and Dare, Twilight. What's next on the list?"

Twilight: "Pillow fight."

Rarity: "Oh, please. I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude." She gets smacked by a random pillow causing her to be angry. "Oh! It! Is! On!"

The group starts to pillow fight each other.

Twilight: "Oh, I get it! Pillow, fight! Fun!" She get smacked by high speed pillows. "Ugh. Ah. Uh, girls? Maybe we should take it down a notch?"

Applejack: "I will if she will." Rarity gasped in defense.

Rarity: "She started it."

Twilight spits out her pillow.

Twilight: "Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep?"

Streak yawns in response.

Streak: "I'm with Twilight. I am tired. I'll take the bedroom with Applejack and Rarity to make sure they don't argue."

Rarity: "She started it."

Applejack: "No, you started it."

Rarity: "No, you did!"

Applejack: "Nuh-uh!"

Rarity: "Uh-huh!"

Streak: "Bed. Now. Both of you."

Applejack and Rarity mumbled to each other as they got to their beds.

* * *

Rarity: "Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed."

Applejack: "My hooves ain't muddy."

Rarity: "They were. There might still be a little on them."

Applejack: "There ain't. See?" She put her hoof in Rarity's face.

Rarity: "Eww!" She pulled the blanket from Applejack.

Applejack: "Now who's bein' inconsiderate?" Applejack took the blanket back.

Rarity: "I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up." The white unicorn pushed the orange earth pony to the floor.

Applejack: "Hey!"

Rarity: "Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this." She makes up the bed.

Applejack: "Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo!" The mare jumps on the bed causing the blanket to cover her and Rarity.

Rarity: "Hey!"

Applejack: "Ah."

Rarity: "You did that on purpose."

Applejack: "Um, yeah?"

Rarity: "Get up so I can fix it again"

Applejack: "Can't hear ya, I'm asleep." She snored.

Rarity: "M-mmm!" The white mare tries to push Applejack off again.

Applejack: "I ain't budgin'."

Rarity: "You will if you want any blankets." She takes away the blankets. They both started to tug on the blankets.

Applejack: "Give it back!"

Rarity: "I will not!"

Applejack: "Yes, you will!"

Rarity: "Won't!"

Applejack: "Will!"

Rarity: "Won't!"

Applejack::"Will!"

Rarity: "Won't!"

Applejack: "Will!"

Their arguing caused Streak to wake up and groan out loud.

Rarity: "Look what you did. You woke Streak when he was trying to sleep because you were being loud."

Applejack: "No, It was because of your loud, complainin' mouth."

Rarity: "It was you."

Applejack: "No, it was you."

Rarity: "You."

Applejack: "You."

Rarity: "You!"

Applejack: "You!"

Rarity: "You!"

Applejack: "You!"

Rarity: "You!"

Applejack: "You!"

Streak: "Enough! It's both of you girls that's keeping me from resting! Your arguing has not only disrupted my slumber, but Twilight's sleepover! It's getting ridiculous!" Twilight also came in and proved his point.

Twilight: "Also, It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off!"

Applejack: "I've been tryin' my darndest to get along."

Rarity: "No, it is I who have been trying my best."

Applejack: "No, it was me."

Rarity: "No, it was I."

Applejack: "Me!"

Rarity: "I!"

Streak: "Stop! It's both of you that aren't trying your best to get along! Ever since we were working outside, you two have been arguing ever since!"

Twilight: "And I hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?"

There was a lightning bolt that struck a tree which caused the ponies to gasp.

Applejack: "Ya see? That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy 'em up."

Rarity: "But I..."

Applejack: "Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'." She opens the window.

Rarity: "Wait! Stop! Don't!"

Applejack: "No waitin'! No stoppin'! Doin'! And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done." She lassoed the tree which caused the tree to crash into the room.

Rarity: "I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here."

Applejack: "Well, ya should'a tried harder."

Twilight: "It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh... ah!"

Applejack: "What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there?" She observed Rarity putting books away.

Rarity: "Cleaning up this mess some pony made. Who was that again? Oh, right, that's you."

Applejack: "We gotta do somethin'!"

Twilight: "Baking... BFFs... Brothers... There's nothing in here about branches."

Streak: "We have to get rid of this branch! Anypony have a plan?"

Applejack: "Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help me! Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

Rarity: "What was that?"

Applejack: I said I'm sorry! I should'a listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters! Please!"

Rarity: "Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky."

Streak facehoofs himself in response what Rarity said.

Applejack: Consarnit! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help.

Rarity: "Oh. Let's do this." She used her magic to make figures while Streak and Applejack pushed out the branch out of the window and closed it. "U-ugh. Oh, I look awful." Applejack then placed cucumbers on her eyes.

Applejack: "Better?"

Rarity: "Hmph, thanks."

Twilight then looked at the figures Rarity made.

Twilight: "Oh, pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either." Streak returned an unamused look toward her. "What?"

* * *

The mare were now laughing and Streak was smiling at them after the storm was over.

Applejack: "Is it bigger than a barn?" Twilight laughed.

Twilight: "No."

Rarity: "Is it smaller than a saddle?" Twilight laughed again.

Twilight: "No! Only three of your twenty questions left!" Applejack sighed in response.

Applejack: "We're never gonna guess what y'er thinkin' of, it could be anythin'."

Rarity: "Are we getting warmer?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat."

Applejack: "She means are we gettin' any close to our answers?"

Twilight: "No. And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left!"

Applejack: "Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes?"

Rarity: "Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?"

Twilight Sparkle: "That's it!"

Applejack, Rarity, and Streak: It is?

Twilight: "No. It's not that. But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together," She chuckled as Applejack and Rarity laughed. "See? We could have been having fun like this all along."

Applejack: "If only somepony hadn't been so persnickety."

Rarity: "Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy."

Applejack: "Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie."

Rarity: "Oh, no, I'm sure I was much worse."

Applejack: "That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry."

Rarity: "Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are."

Applejack: "Ugh. Are not."

Rarity: "Are too."

Applejack: "Are not."

Rarity: "Are too."

Applejack: "Are not."

Rarity: "Are too."

Streak and Twilight shook their heads as they argued, though they laughed once they were done.

Twilight: "I declare my first slumber party a success!"

* * *

Rarity: "Now take two steps to your left. Uh, no, my left." She tried guiding Applejack as she was blindfolded.

Applejack: "Whu, which is it?" Applejack then crashed into a pile of books. "Whoa! That mess is your fault, not mine." They both laughed.

Twilight: _"Dear Princess Celestia, It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you'd just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all." _She finished writing her letter. "So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night?" She gets pillows thrown to her face. "Ugh. How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now?" The ponies all laughed.


	9. Bridle Gossip

**Author: Hi everyone! It's me King Goody-Two Shoes again with Frostbite Ice-smash!**

**Frostbite: Hi everyone! The author needs your help with the story. **

**Author: Yeah, we want a vote on who Streak should be paired with and why. **

**Frostbite: Except for Twilight Sparkle of course. They'll have a family relationship and you'll soon found out how coming in Season 2 or 3. Goody Two-Shoes is it 2 or 3?**

**Author: I haven't clarified that yet.**

**Frostbite: Eh, well you know. Remember viewers! Only you can vote who Streak should be paired with in this story! Who shall it be? Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, or Rarity? In my opinion, you should with Rainbow Dash. Or maybe Rarity. No, definitely AJ! Or maybe Fluttershy right for him. Could be Pinkie.**

**Author: Just read and review viewers!**

* * *

Frostbite: "Good morning Ponyville!" Instead of getting a 'Hello', Frostbite was greeted by silence and saw that no pony was outside of their house. A tumbleweed passes by him to make this point stronger. "Hello? Ponyville? Hey, Thundercloud! No one's out here!"

Streak: "Oh come on, Frostbite. I'm pretty sure that your..." He was soon cut short after noticing what Frostbite was seeing. "Whoa! This is weird. Not a single pony out here. Which would explain why we slept so soundly last night." Frostbite then gasped.

Frostbite: "Maybe the mayor proposed a city vacation, took everybody, and we didn't know about it!"

Streak: "Um, that is pretty unlikely."

Frostbite: "This is Ponyville. Anything is likely."

Streak: "Point taken." He then saw a hooded figure in his sight. "Maybe we should ask that pony over there." They both went toward the figure. "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt you but do you know..." He was cut off after the hooded figure reveals itself to be a zebra. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't know you were a zebra. Anyway, Where is everypony?"

Zecora: "This I wish I would know, for I only have come for things to grow. I am Zecora."

Frostbite: Ooh! I have so questions to ask you. Like what's your favorite color? What's your favorite fruit to eat? What's your stance on monkeys like me? Apparently, I say that they're a good influenece.

Zecora: "I came from a faraway land my friends." The zebra dug into the ground looking for something.

Streak: "Do you need help on finding whatever it is you're looking for?"

Zecora: "No thanks my friend. I am good," She said this as she smiled.

Streak: "Well, we have to go solve the mystery of why everypony isn't out here today."

Frostbite: "This looks like a job for..." He get himself into his black and gray armor with a magnifying glass as his mark in the middle of it and gives Streak a detective hat. "The Alicorn and Monkey Detectives!" Then dramatic jazz music came from nowhere, but it turns out it was just Frostbite holding a radio. "Wish us luck Zecora!" He said this as he walked away with Streak trotting behind him.

* * *

Frostbite was using his magnifying glass looking out the ground while Streak was keeping a close look out for anyone. They both then heard a familiar voice inside Sugarcube Corner muffled.

Twilight: "You ponies are being ridiculous!" The boys looked at the shop where Twilight's voice came from.

Pinkie: "I heard she eats hay!"

Twilight: "I eat hay; you eat hay!"

Pinkie: "Yeah, but the way she eats hay is evil."

Frostbite then muttered to Streak: "We better keep them locked inside. Prepare yourself, it could be trap."

Streak: "That's our friends in there."

Frostbite: "So?" Streak just returns an unamused look toward him. They both sneak up toward the door, bust it open, and lock it. The mares and foal inside were surprised by their sudden appearance. "Alright! No pony move! You're all under arrest!" He then got hit by a flour bag. "Okay, who threw that?" Pinkie raised her hoof as everyone looked at her. "You just made my number one suspect list, Pinkie Pie. If that's even your real name!" He got up into her face.

Streak: "Frostbite, get off of her!"

Pinkie gasped: "That's Frostbite? That means she's cursed Frostbite, turning his armor black and gray!"

Frostbite: "Actually, this my detective/investigator armor, civilian. Or suspect I should say." He then got on top of Twilight eyeing her suspiciously. "Where you on the night of last Wednesday Twilight?! If that's your real name that is!"

Twilight: "What are you even talking about?"

Frostbite: "Don't play stupid with the Alicorn and Monkey Detectives." Dramatic jazz music than played, prompting everyone to look at Frostbite with his radio again. "Only we can play stupid. Except for the alicorn which is Streak. He plays the smart one."

Streak: "We just wanna know why there isn't a pony outside."

Frostbite: "Ooh, good strategy my faithful partner. You play good cop, and I'll play bad cop. I'll also play the cool cop." He said his last sentence cool and relaxed.

Apple Bloom: "Hey, did y'all see her? Did ya see Zecora?"

Applejack: "Apple Bloom! What did I tell you about saying her name?"

Frostbite: "You mean Zecora?"

Applejack: "Frostbite!" She covered Apple Bloom's ears. "Don't say that in front of her!"

Frostbite: "The word, you?"

Applejack returned silence and spoke: "I won't even answer that for ya." When she let go of Apple Bloom, she saw a chance to sneak out and took it.

Streak: "Girls, it's okay. She's not evil."

Twilight: "See? The boys prove my point!"

Pinkie: "But that's what she wants you to think! You poor clueless alicorn and monkey."

Frostbite: That's _Alicorn and Monkey Detectives._" There was silence causing Frostbite to groan. "You know you could just play the music without me holding up the radio!" Dramatic, jazz music played again. "There we go. Well be asking the questions here. Answer them, and all of us might walk out of here in one piece. Ya see?"

Streak: "I am so sorry about him. He has read so many mystery novels." He apologized to the ponies.

Frostbite: "First question..."

Applejack: "Where's Apple Bloom?"

Frostbite: "Hey, that wasn't what I was going to ask! But to answer your question she might be out there." He pointed to where the door was open.

Fluttershy: "It's open!"

Rarity: "She went outside!"

Rainbow Dash: "And Zecora's still out there!"

Applejack: That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!

Twilight: Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back.

Spike: Will do!

The ponies and monkey ran out of the store.

* * *

Frostbite: "And so, the Alicorn and Monkey Detectives, along with the suspects that may have turned good, ran off to try and find the missing foal known as Apple Bloom. For all most of us know, she may be in danger." He says to us, the audience.

Twilight: "Uh, who are you talking to?"

Frostbite: "Never mind that, she's over there. In the path of the blue flowers we shouldn't..."

Applejack: "Apple Bloom!" His sentence was cut off as the mares went into the blue flowers as Frostbite and Streak stood outside of them. "You get back here right now!"

Zecora: "Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!"

Applejack: "Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?"

The ponies agree shouting there complaints to her as Twilight groans in annoyance.

Zecora: "Beware! Beware!" She disappeared into the fog.

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curses are the ones who better beware!"

Applejack: "And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?"

Apple Bloom: "I...I..."

Applejack: "Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?"

Pinkie: "Just like in my song!" She starts to sing by is stuffed by an apple by Streak.

Twilight: "You guys, there's no such thing as curses!"

Streak: "Yeah, even Frostbite doesn't believe in that mumbo jumbo."

Frostbite: "What's a curse?"

Rainbow Dash: "Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss and Mr. Magic Pants themselves." Streak facehoofs himself.

Twilight: "Our magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale."

Applejack: "Just you wait, Streak and Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true."

Frostbite: "I have a question, does this, so called 'curse' give you toasters by any chance?" Everyone stares at him with unamused looks. "So, it's a maybe?"

* * *

Frostbite and Streak were now walking toward the library to figure out what do to next. And yes, Frostbite is still in his detective/investigator armor.

Frostbite: "Hmm, what do think Streak?"

Streak: "What do I think on what?"

Frostbite: "That what the ponies said about was true yesterday?"

Streak: "Please don't tell me you're believing in curses are you?"

Frostbite: "I'm not. But to be honest, I didn't know what they were talking about anyway." They walked into the library and saw that the mares were all messed up. There was an awkward silence until Frostbite broke it. "Hey, are we having a weird look contest? Because no one told us!"

Twilight: "Streak and Frostbite seem fine. And so does Fluttershy."

The boy then saw Fluttershy who next to them and smiled.

Streak and Frostbite: "Oh, hi Fluttershy."

Streak: "Are you okay?"

Fluttershy answered in a deep voice.

Fluttershy: "I'd rather not talk about it." The ponies gasped and Frostbite spit out the drink he somehow got. Though Spike laughed.

Spike: "This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and... uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that. Though if you two got effect, you'd be Struck Thundercloud and Frostbitten Ice-smashed!" Spike laughed.

Frostbite: "When Spike made fun of the Alicorn and Monkey Detectives, the monkey wanted him to thank him for what he said, by pounding him with a mallet!" Spike then started running away and Frostbite chased him. "Get back here Spike! So your new name can be Squished!" He banged his mallet when he thought he could get Spike who could soon be called Squished.

Rainbow Dash: "I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" She crashed.

Twilight: "It's not a curse!"

Applejack: "I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" She said in a high squeak voice.

Twilight: "It's not a hex either!"

Streak: "Um, AJ? How did you get so small?"

Applejack: "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe a curse!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

The mares then argued loudly until Streak stopped it.

Streak: "Okay, everypony knock it off!" Everyone stops and looks at Streak. "Except you Frostbite, keep chasing Spike."

Frostbite: "Okay." He continued to chase Spike once again.

Streak: Having us look, do, or sound funny is not a curse. I mean, would me and Streak be 'cursed' with the rest of you?"

Rainbow Dash: Well, I don't care what you say, it's time to pony up and get Zecora to get rid of this. Who's with me!

The ponies except Twilight agree.

Rainbow Dash: How about you, Applejack? Applejack?

Pinkie Pie: "Pf-she's gone-pft!"

Rarity: "Aah! Or somepony stepped on her!"

Twilight: "... or sat on her?"

Rainbow Dash: "Rarity's hair!" Pinkie checked in Rarity's hair.

Rarity: "Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space?"

Pinkie Pie: "Nopthe."

Twilight: "Apple Bloom is gone too!"

Rainbow Dash: I bet they went after Zecora.

Twilight Sparkle: Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go.

Rarity: "Oh dear. Oh, this is so unseemly. Auuuaah!" She broke free.

Rainbow Dash: "Hey, a little help here?"

Fluttershy: "Oopsie! Sorry. Uh... Spike? Are you coming?"

Spike stops for a minute and says: "No, gotta stay and find cure." He gasped and came with a joke. "Twilight Flopple!" He laughed but then realized he was about to be squished by a piano.

Frostbite: "Piano strike!" He squishes Spike with a piano which causes it to make bad piano note sounds. "Okay, now I feel good. So where were we with the investigation?"

Streak: "Come on Frostbite."

* * *

The group ran toward the Everfree Forest.

Twilight: "C'mon everyone. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!"

Though Rarity kept tripping on her loose hair strands while Rainbow Dash was crashing along the way. Eventually they all arrived at the hut.

Rarity: "Oh. I look horrible!" She commented with twigs and leaves all over her.

Pinkie: "Plis place plooks horrible!"

Rarity: "Oh my. That place really does look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy!"

Frostbite: "Hmm, that looks completely normal to me!"

Streak: "I'd kinda have to agree with Frostbite on this one." Despite this, the girls gasped as Zecora was talking in her native language.

Pinkie: "Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!"

Rarity: "She stole your song?"

Twilight: "Oh Pinkie. Doesn't sound anything like your song."

Frostbite: "In fact, I don't hear any song notes."

Pinkie: "Ah. Hmm... Pbth!" Fluttershy sighs and starts to sing.

Fluttershy: (Singing) She's an evil enchantress

And she does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She will put you in trances

Then what would she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out!"

Streak: "Oh, brother," He says while rolling his eyes.

Rarity: "You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Twilight?"

Twilight: "Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron?" She sighed. "Everything is pointing to Zecora being... bad. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?"

Frostbite: "It's okay, she's eating it all on her own." He smiled causing the mares to gasp.

Zecora: "Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?"

Twilight: "Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?!"

Frostbite: "Apple Bloom soup? Ooh! That could be great for Sweet Apple Acres!" Nonetheless the mares went inside the hut which surprised Zecora. Though she still spoke in her native language.

Streak: "Oh, cloud bolts." He and Frostbite calmly walked in.

The ponies caused a mess in the hut.

Zecora: "No, No!" She still spoke in her language and continued to make a mess in the hut. "Ponies! What is this you..." Rainbow Dash knocked over the couldron. "No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

Streak: "Except for us. We're just watching the whole thing from here."

Twilight: We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!

Rarity: "You made me look ridiculous."

Fluttershy: "You made me sound ridiculous!"

Pinkie: "You made me speak ridiculous!"

Twilight: "You ruined my horn!"

Frostbite: "You violated the Fruit Declaration of Law a thousand years ago!" The random outburst from him caused everyone to stare at him confusedly. "What? I thought we were screaming out stuff."

Rainbow Dash: "You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us."

Zecora: "It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!"

Apple Bloom: "Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"

Applejack: "Apple Bloom! You're okay!"

Apple Bloom:"Why wouldn't I be?"

Twilight: "Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!"

This caused Apple Bloom, Frostbite and Zecora to laugh.

Frostbite: "That is the most funny thing I've ever heard of!"

Apple Bloom: *Giggle* Yeah. Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse."

Twilight: "Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse."

Streak: Yes she can! As I was trying to say, Zecora was trying to help with all your problems."

Zecora: "Your friend is right. If you remember back, My words were exact." The ponies then remember what Zecora said.

Apple Bloom: "It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke."

Zecora: "That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke."

Applejack: "What in the hay does that mean?"

Zecora: "It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh."

Applejack: "... Will somepony please talk normal?"

Twilight: "I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us."

Applejack: "LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny."

Frostbite: "That was actually what I was going to say, but I got angry and chased Spike around. Though it was worth it." The Mares stared at him. "What? Like this isn't the first time I was right."

Rainbow Dash: "Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron?"

Fluttershy: "And the chanting?"

Rarity: "And the creepy decor?"

Zecora: " Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'."

Rarity: "Not welcoming at all, if you ask me."

Zecora: "The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme."

Twilight: "But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?"

Apple Bloom: "Looky here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!"

Twilight: "But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?"

Zecora shows her the book.

Zecora: "Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library."

Twilight: "Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. _Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super._ I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside."

Zecora chuckled: "Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book."

Streak: "Isn't that right?"

Frostbite: "Maybe."

Apple Bloom laughed.

Twilight: "Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?"

Zecora: "Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville."

Apple Bloom: "But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed."

Twilight: "Oh, well... I think we can help you with that."

* * *

As they walked back to town, the ponies were outside and saw they panicked.

Daisy: "Look Rose! How awful!"

Rose: "The wicked enchantress has cursed them all!"

Lily Valley: "The horror, the horror!"

Streak: "Wait, We're not..."

The ponies panicked before he could finish.

Streak: "...cursed."

Twilight knocked on the door of Daisy.

Frostbite: "Open up! This is the Alicorn and Monkey detectives! We need you're in there Daisy!"

Daisy gave a small opening to them.

Twilight: "Daisy, we need to talk."

* * *

Twilight: _"__Dear Princess Celestia, My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

Lotus Blossom: "Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!"

Apple Bloom: "Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!" The ponies exclaimed, but found Applejack in her normal voice.

Applejack: "I'm right here, little sis. I ain't tiny no more!"

Rarity: "Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life!"

Pinkie Pie: "Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean, I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all 'ehhhh'! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy said in her normal voice: "Yes."

The ponies laughed.

Frostbite: "Yeah. Peace returns to the town of Ponyville. Thanks to... The Alicorn and Monkey Detectives!" Dramatic Jazz music played from Frostbite's radio again. " Though I wonder if Spike is here to see this."

Spike: "Right here, And I got a surprise for you Frostbite."

Frostbite: "Yay! I like surprises!" Spike readies his mallet it hits Frostbite but bounces back toward Spike where it hits him on the head. "So when am I gonna get that surprise?" 


	10. Swarm of the Century

Twilight and Spike were busy cleaning their library, leaving Streak and Frostbite , back in his usual armor, to do nothing but watch them.

Twilight: "Oh! Hurry up, Spike! This place isn't gonna clean itself."

Spike: "It also didn't mess itself up."

Twilight: "Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow!"

Spike: "I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit."

Twilight: "There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter."

Streak: "Um, I see no reason why we should be here, so we'll just go home."

Twilight: "No, guys! I need your help to prepare for Princess Celestia's visit."

Frostbite: "Oh lighten up, Sparkle. The Princess doesn't need us spotless. Just clean!"

Spike: "You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't four of us here getting under each other's feet."

Twilight: "Great idea! You clean, We'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming."

Spike: "Or maybe I should..." The three of them leaving Spike by himself as he groans.

Frostbite comes back and replies: "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. I forgot the most important thing." Spike smiled as he came toward him. But he passed by him and Frostbite grabbed his monkey puppet. "Come on Meteor, we have a long day ahead of us." Spike groaned in annoyance once again.

* * *

Twilight, along with Streak and Frostbite's help, check on everything and get to Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight: "How are the treats coming Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

Mrs. Cake: "Uh...it would be coming a little better if..." She observed Pinkie eating all the snacks.

Twilight: "Pinkie! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess."

Pinkie Pie: "I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue, and I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess."

Frostbite: "But what about the backup treats over there?" They all at the treats over there. "Don't worry I'll test them!" He eats all the backup treats which made roll her eyes. "Yup! They're delicious! Also, you need some backup backup treats." Literally, he meant "backup backup" treats.

Streak: "You do realize that they have to make more treats right?"

Frostbite: Yeah! Just like I said, More testing!" Streak and Twilight roll their eyes until Fluttershy comes in with a creature in her hooves.

Fluttershy: "Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting?"

Pinkie: "No, not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home."

Streak: "Yeah, and if you're here for the treats, it's too late to claim them."

Pinkie: "What's going on, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Come on out, little guy. It's okay." Two more of the same creatures pop out causing her to gasp. "Three?"

Twilight: "They're amazing. What are they? "

Frostbite sees them, spits out his lemonade and says: "Parasprites?! Ugh! Seriously?! Out of all the animals, why did you have to bring this one, Fluttershy? I would have been totally fine with a manticore!

Fluttershy: "So that's what they are. I don't know where the other came from."

Twilight: "I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... _adorable._"

Streak: "You do realize were right here, right?" Twilight blushes.

Twilight: "Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying."

Fluttershy: "Pinkie, do you want the other one?"

Pinkie: UGH! A parasprite? Are you kidding?

Fluttershy: "How could you not like..."

Pinkie: "Ugh. Now I gotta go find a trombone."

Twilight: "A what?"

Pinkie: "A trombone, you know," She does a trombone imitation and leaves.

Frostbite: "Wait for me Pinkie!" He goes after Pinkie as well.

Twilight: "Ahhh, typical Pinkie and Frostbite.

Though, Streak makes a judge mental face.

* * *

The next day, Streak went to the library to find a book on the parasprites that was until Frostbite stopped him.

Frostbite: "Wait! I cannot let you go in there Thundercloud."

Streak: "Why?"

Frostbite: "Now that you've have asked that, I have no idea." Streak rolls his eyes then Frostbite stops him again. "Wait! I just remembered! Does Sparkle have a loud instrument by any chance?" Streak returned a confused look at him.

Streak: "I don't think so. Why?"

Frostbite groaned: "Focus here Streak. We have a parasprite infestation." Before he could explain more, they heard a scream over at Fluttershy's cottage. "That doesn't sound good."

Streak: "And it sounded like Fluttershy's in trouble!" Without a moment more, Frostbite hopped in Streak's back and the alicorn flew to Fluttershy's cottage as fast as he could. They landed and opened the door. "Fluttershy are you okay? We you screaming and..."

Frostbite: "Oh bananas!" What they both saw, were parasprites swarming all around the cottage while Fluttershy was trying to control them. "Ponyville, we have a problem."

Fluttershy: "Oh, please. Come back here. Please stay."

Frostbite: "Do you guys hate it when an infestation hits your home?" He says to us, the audience. "Well, I'm off to find a loud instrument." He left to find one in a hurry. Leaving Streak and Fluttershy.

Streak: "Fluttershy, what happened? I thought you had three yesterday!"

Fluttershy: "When I woke up, there was just a bunch of them! I didn't know where they came from!" After that, Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash rushed into the cottage.

Twilight: "Ugh, do something Fluttershy, can't you control them?"

Fluttershy: "I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and..."

Rainbow Dash groaned and the group galloped outside.

Streak: "This is bad. If they overpopulate the entire town will be renamed Parasprite City!" The mares returned unamused looks toward him, but he smiled. "See what I did there? I took the name of... Never mind. That's not important."

Twilight: "What's worse, is that if the princess sees this, it'll be total disaster!"

A parasprite comes up, coughs up a mud ball forming a new parasprite.

Rarity: "Ew! If you ask me _that's_ a total disaster!"

Applejack then comes toward the cottage with a plow of apples.

Applejack: "Here are the apples Fluttershy! I don't know why you need them." Before she could put another word in, the parasprites attack the cart and eat all the apples. "Hey!"

Fluttershy: "What do we do?"

Streak: "I don't know. But if Frostbite were here, he'd say something completely random like, 'Maybe if we find a giant mutant frog to eat all the parasprites, or have Applejack herd and drop a giant metal cage box on them all!' Now that would be kinda off-subject."

Twilight: "Streak, that's a great idea!"

Streak returned a confused look: "Finding a giant mutant frog? I don't think those exist."

Twilight: "No, I mean having Applejack herd."

Streak: "Well, we are we going to find a giant metal cage box at this time?"

Rainbow Dash: "She mean drive them into the Everfree Forest."

Streak: "Oh."

Applejack: "I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you, Fluttershy, and Streak stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away."

Rainbow Dash: "Aye, Aye!"

Without another word, the ponies get into their positions and herd the parasprites.

Applejack: "Alright y'all, here goes nothin'. Look out Rarity, that one's fixin' to get away. Keep a lead on 'em, Rainbow Dash. Hold on girls, we're almost there."

Pinkie, with Frostbite on her back appeared in the front.

Twilight: "Pinkie! Frrostbite!"

Pinkie: "Twilight, we don't have much time."

Twilight: "You're telling me. The princess could arrive at any moment."

Frostbite: "That's right. So we need everyone to stop and find some maracas."

Twilight: "Maracas? Guys, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas."

Pinkie gasped: "You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow us." Instead, the ponies keep herding. "I said, follow us!"

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie, Frostbite, you are so random."

Frostbite: "So?"

Pinkie: "And you're being so stubborn!"

Applejack: "Forget them. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out."

Streak: "What if they're one to something?"

Applejack: "Since when does getting a tuba on to something." Streak shrugged.

They eventually had them fly into the Everfree Forest.

Rainbow Dash: "All right!" She did a hoof slap on Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "Ouch."

Twilight: "We did it. Nice work, Applejack."

Applejack: "Couldn't a'done it without y'all."

Twilight: "Now, let's get back home and clean this mess up before the princess arrives."

* * *

As they walked back to Fluttershy's cottage the ponies were relieved it was all over.

Streak: "I'm glad that's over."

Twilight: "Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time." As they opened the cottage, another swarm of parasprites flew past them.

Streak exclaimed: "What the hay?! I thought we took them back to the Forest!"

Fluttershy: "Um, I may have kept one behind." The ponies send her irritated looks while Streak facehoofs himself. "What? They're just so cute."

Twilight: "We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now?"

Rainbow Dash: "We call in the weather patrol." She flew up in the air, yelled, and spun forming a tornado. Which sucked all the parasprites in.

Applejack: "Looks like our problems are solved."

Pinkie: "Especially, when we've got these cymbals!" Before she could use them, the cymbals get sucked into the tornado. "Hey! Give those back!"

Frostbite: "Yeah! I paid 37 bits for those!"

Rainbow Dash: "Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Woah! Wow! I can't hold it! She's breaking up!" She crashed into a tree as the parasprites flew toward Ponyville.

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie, Frostbite, what have you done?!"

Pinkie: "We've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what we've done."

Frostbite: "And 37 bits I paid, wasted! Ooh! Maybe I could get a refund if I run back to the music store really fast!"

Twilight: "Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville."

Pinkie: "We're We're not the ruiners, we're the ruin-ees! Or is it ruiness and ruine?"

Frostbite: "It could be runinette for you."

Applejack: "Come on ponies, there's no reasoning with them. They're a few apples short of a bushel." The ponies ran except for Streak who stayed behind.

Frostbite: "Hey! I am a fully grown... oh wait, that's a metaphor."

Streak: "Please, tell me you two have a plan that _will _work."

Pinkie gasped then cheered: "You want to listen to our plan? YES!"

Streak: "What other plans do we have?"

Frostbite: "Don't worry! We have a giant pile of instruments over there." He pointed to where there were many instruments.

Streak: "Then we better hurry before Ponyville becomes a parasprite town!"

* * *

The three of them went back in town to see the parasprites eat all the food.

Streak: "This is not good, they're eating all food!"

Pinkie: "Look, tambourines! If you could all just..." The mares run past her.

Frostbite: "Girls, we could..."

Before he could finish, Twilight casts a spell to the parasprite. It refused to eat the apple, but it eats the entire bucket. And now the parasprites eat anything that wasn't food.

Rainbow Dash: "Well, at least they're not eating food anymore."

Rarity: "Oh no! If they get into my store... EVERYPONY FOR THEMSELF!" She gallops into her shop while the parasprites cause complete chaos.

Streak: "Pinkie, Frostbite, play some music!"

Frostbite: "You got it!" Pinkie and Frostbite start to play music which causes the parasprites to get distracted while Princess Celestia arrives prompting the ponies to run of them and bow.

Princess Celestia: "Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil."

Twilight: "Hello, princess."

Princess Celestia: "So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends." There was then another cymbal crash from Pinkie which drew her attention.

Frostbite: "That might have been not loud enough, Pinkie."

Twilight: "So... how was the trip? Hit much traffic?"

Princess Celestia: "Ah, what is this?" She look toward a parasprite which landed on her. "Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable."

Rainbow Dash: "They're not that adorable." Streak nods his head.

Princess Celestia: "I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit."

Twilight: "Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade."

Princess Celestia: "Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation."

Twilight: "An... infestation?"

Princess Celestia: "Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble."

Twilight: "Trouble? What trouble?"

Princess Celestia: "Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?"

Twilight: "My... report?"

Princess Celestia: "Haven't you learned anything about friendship?"

Twilight: "Actually, I have. _I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives..._" There was another cymbal crash. "_Even when they don't always seem to make sense._"

Princess Celestia: "I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other."

Twilight: "Thank you, princess."

Streak: "You better hurry to Fillydelphia because of the infestation."

Princess Celestia chuckles: "Right." She left and the guard escorted her to Fillydelphia.

Pinkie and Frostbite come back, finished with their job.

Pinkie: "Hey, What happened to the princess?"

Twilight: "Emergency in Fillydelphia."

Rainbow Dash: "Some sort of infestation."

Pinkie: "Oh no! Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel." She blew into the tuba again.

Twilight: "I think the princess can handle it."

Applejack: "So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie and Frostbite?"

Pinkie: "Well, DUH! Why do you think we were so frantic to get our hooves and hand on all these instruments?"

Twilight: "We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen." The ponies also apologize. "You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you."

Pinkie: "Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when you don't understand us."

Frostbite: "I don't get it."

Twilight: "You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville." They turned to see Ponyville a mess.

Streak: "Aw, pony feathers."

Twilight: "Or not."

Frostbite then gets out a tiny broom held in his hand, smiles, and said: "Broom?"

The ponies, except Pinkie, returned unamused looks towards him.


	11. Winter Wrap Up

Frostbite: (Singing) "Winter Wrap Up...

Winter Wrap Up..."

Frostbite: "Yes, I can sing." He says to us, the audience.

Frostbite: (Singing) "Winter Wrap Up..."

Streak: "Come on Frostbite. We better get to town square to help."

Frostbite: "I know, but why do why have to wake up so early?"

Streak: "Because we promised to do this. And why are you complaining? You look wide awake?"

Frostbite: "No I'm not. I didn't even get my drink of hot cocoa." He gets his cup, drinks all of his cocoa and, smiles. "There. Wide awake. Now let's get to town square." Streak chuckled as Frostbite walked off to town square.

* * *

As they walked up to town sqaure, they hear the mayor announce.

Mayor: "Thank you, everypony, for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring." At this the ponies cheered. "Now, all of you have your vests, and have been assigned to your teams, so let's do even better than last year, and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!"

The ponies cheered again and went to their assignments.

Streak: "Wow, looks like Ponyville is ready to anything to get ready for spring tomorrow!"

Frostbite: "Yeah! And to you guys who want to know what Winter Wrap is, we're gonna explain it, _in song._" He says to the audience._  
_

* * *

Rainbow Dash: *Singing*_ "Three months of winter coolness_

_And awesome holidays..."_

Pinkie Pie: *Singing* _"We've kept our hoovsies warm at home_

_Time off from work to play..."_

Applejack: *Singing* _"But the food we've stored is runnin' out_

_And we can't grow in this cold..."_

Rarity: *Singing*_ "And even though I love my boots_

_This fashion's getting old..."_

Twilight: *Singing* _"The time has come to welcome spring_

_And all things warm and green_

_But it's also time to say goodbye_

_It's winter we must clean_

_How can I help? I'm new, you see_

_What does everypony do?_

_How do I fit in without magic?_

_I haven't got a clue!"_

Choir:_ "Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"_

Applejack: " _'Cause tomorrow spring-"_

Rainbow Dash: _"- is here!"_

Choir: " 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

Rainbow Dash: _"Bringing home the southern birds_

_A Pegasus' job begins_

_And clearing all the gloomy skies_

_To let the sunshine in_

_We move the clouds_

_And we melt the white snow..."_

Rainbow and Pinkie: _"When the sun comes up_

_Its warmth and beauty will glow!"_

Choir: _"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"_

Rarity: _"Little critters hibernate_

_Under the snow and ice..."_

Fluttershy: _"We wake up all their sleepy heads_

_So quietly and nice"_

Rarity: _"We help them gather up their food _

_Fix their homes below..."_

Fluttershy: _"We welcome back the southern birds..."_

Fluttershy and Rarity: _"So their families can grow!"_

Choir: _"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! _

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"_

Applejack: "_No easy task to clear the ground_

_Plant our tiny seeds_

_With proper care and sunshine_

_Everyone it feeds_

_Apples, carrots, celery stalks_

_Colorful flowers too_

_We must work so very hard..."_

With other ponies: _"It's just so much to do!"_

Choir:_ "Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"_

Streak: *Singing* _" 'Cause tomorrow spring is here..."_

Choir: " _'__Cause tomorrow spring is here!"_

Twilight: _"Now that I know what they all do_

_I have to find my place_

_And help with all of my heart_

_Tough task ahead I face_

_How will I do without my magic_

_Help the Earth pony way_

_I wanna belong so I must_

_Do my best today,_

_Do my best today!"_

Choir: _"Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!"_

Twilight: _" 'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"_

* * *

Twilight stopped singing and saw ponies doing their own jobs and faced toward Streak and Frostbite.

Twilight: "Everypony belongs to a team. What should _I_ do? Where should _I_ go?"

Streak and Frostbite shrugged at her question. After that, Rainbow Dash was leading her team in the skies.

Rainbow Dash: "Alright team, you're clear for takeoff!"

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash!" She trotted over to her.

Rainbow Dash: "Oh, hey Twilight, what's up?"

Twilight: "What are _you_ doing?"

Rainbow Dash: "Sending off one of my flight crews to retrieve the birds that have flown south for the winter."

Twilight: "Oh, can I help? How about if I help clear out the clouds?"

Rainbow Dash: "Um..." She flapped her wings.

Twilight: "Right, no wings."

Rainbow Dash: "Sorry Twilight." She took off to the other pegasi went.

Twilight: "Great now what do we do?"

Frostbite: "We'll there's many things we can do. I can swings from trees, Streak can fly, you can use your magic along with him..."

Twilight: "I'm serious, Frostbite."

Frostbite: "So am I. You and Thundercloud _can _do magic."

Spike: "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be nappin'." He snored as he laid in a bush.

Twilight: "Come on Spike, this is serious business. Winter needs to be wrapped up, and I'm determined to do my part. Somehow."

Streak: "Well, Rarity said she needs help on the nests."

Frostbite: "Ooh, good idea Thundercloud! We'll feed the bird once they get back. You guys hold them while I spoon feed them!" Three pairs of unamused eyes targeted him. "What?"

* * *

Twilight: "Rarity, please tell me there's something, anything I can help you with."

Rarity: "Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?"

Twilight: "Birds' nests?"

Rarity: "Why yes. When the weather team guides the birds back north for the spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs." She shows the completed nest.

Twilight: "Wow, Rarity, that one's really beautiful."

Frostbite was awestruck by it asked: "Can I live in that?"

Rarity: "Oh why, thank you most sincerely. Would you like to try your hoof at a nest?"

Twilight: "Would I? Yes! Where do I begin?"

Rarity starts to help her build a nest and instructed her: "Okay. Now... uh, take some of that straw and hay over there, and a little bit of branch. Now, weave them through there, yes. Uh, take some ribbon, yes, oh uh, n... not there, oooh, yes, uh, tuck it in over there, uh but be careful not to... I don't know I guess that would do... oh dear."

Streak: "Uhhh..."

Twilight: "There! It looks just like... yours. Oh my."

They saw the nest was a mess.

Frostbite returns an unamused look to Twilight: "Wow, I've seen bad nests, they looks like it was made by a pile of branches."

Spike: "Better yet it needs to be condemned."

Streak gave them both scolding looks and gave nervous grins in return.

Rarity: "Oh, Spike and Frostbite, it's not so bad, ah, maybe birds can use it as a..."

Spike: "An Outhouse?"

Frostbite: "A Mini Demolition Derby?"

Rarity: "Guys, it's just fine. It's just a little rough around the edges. Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this..." She mumbled the last part while trying to fix the nest.

Streak: "And we lost her."

Rarity: "Ah, and we need to weave the string..."

Frostbite: "Well, I guess there's another thing you can do... lion taming!"

Streak: "Why would she do that?"

Frostbite: "I'm not master of answering of everything Streak." The alicorn returned an unamused look to him.

* * *

They arrived at an iced lake and were greeted by Pinkie Pie who was skating on the ice.

Pinkie: "Hellooooooo, Twilight! Streak! Wheeeeeeee!"

Twilight: "Wow, Pinkie Pie, you're quite the skater. Probably the best skater I've ever seen."

Pinkie: "Thanks Twilight, I've been doing this since I was an itty-bitty little-wittle Twinkie-Pinkie. Just comes natural. Which is probably why they designated me the lake scorer. I cut lines in the lakes with my skates. That way, when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it'll be easy as pie."

Twilight: "How clever. When the thick ice begins to melt, it'll break along the lines. Well, you sure have a lot of work ahead of you, there's quite a few lakes in Ponyville."

Pinkie: "Ha, tell me about it. Hey, Twilight, wanna help me out?"

Twilight: "Would I?"

Frostbite: "Well, would you? Yes or no? It's an easy question."

Streak: "In fact, _we_ would like to give it a try too."

Frostbite: "Wait a second, _we_? What gave you the idea of me wanting to-"

Streak: "I'll give you ice cream after this."

Frostbite: "I'm in!" They both sped over to get their skates on. "Um, is there anything is a size monkey? These are kinda big."

Twilight got her skates put but started to get worried: "Uh... maybe on second thought..."

Spike: "What are you talking about? You said you wanted to be helpful." Pinkie cheered while skating. "Now get out there." He pushed Twilight on the ice.

Twilight was doing her best to ice-skate, but kept slipping until she went too fast.

Pinkie warned her: "Twilight, steer! Steer!" Still, Twilight couldn't steer causing to crash into Pinkie and Spike. On the other hoof, Frostbite was skating on the ice like an ice skater racer.

Frostbite: "Look at me Streak! I'm a racer!" Streak and Frostbite then saw Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike come toward them a very fast speed. They both tried to run, but it was too late, as they were caught in it and they crashed into a tree with snow falling on them. They all popped their heads out of the snow with Frostbite being dazed said, "Duh, ice want anyone cream?"

Spike: "Heh, You're a natural, alright, Twilight. A natural disaster!" He laughed while Streak gave him an angry look and he stopped laughing at seeing the look and returned a sheepish grin.

Pinkie: "Twilight, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours."

Twilight brightened up and said: "Really?"

Pinkie: "No."

Twilight then was saddened: "Oh."

Pinkie: "But did I make you feel better?"

Twilight: "Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess."

Pinkie: "I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hoofs on the ground. I know, Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters."

Twilight: "Well... I'm pretty good with little animals. Yeah, I'll go help her." She skated but Pinkie stopped her.

Pinkie: "Uh... it's, ah, that a-way."

Twilight: "Thanks." She wobbled as she went to opposite way causing Spike to laugh until Streak gave him another glare which made him stop again and whistle casually.

Frostbite: "Seriously, cream does want ice anyone?"

* * *

The group the came up to an area filled with warrens and dens.

Fluttershy being busy with the animals waking them up with her soft voice: "Wake up, little sleepy heads. Hope you had some wonderful dreams and restful hibernation, but it's time to get up now, spring is coming."

Twilight: "Awww, how cute."

Fluttershy: "Aren't they? This is my favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again."

Spike: "Uh, what's 'hibernation'?"

Frostbite: "I know what that means! It's when you eat too much sugar and get a boatload of energy causing you to go very fast running around like someone crazy."

Streak returned an unamused look to him: "That's being 'hyper'."

Fluttershy: "It's like a long sleep."

Spike: "Long sleep?"

Fluttershy: "Yes." She rings the bell to wake to animals up. "Wake up, little porcupines. Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food."

Spike: "I definitely like the idea of hibernation, uh, except for the 'eat less food' part."

Frostbite: "Why not hibernate Spike? It's good for all off us." Streak bonked him on the head. "Ow."

Streak: "We are not going to put Spike in hibernation." He then had second thoughts. "Can we?" Then he got focused back to his previous statement. "No we can't!"

Fluttershy: "Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens? I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes."

Twilight: "Well, I'll help Fluttershy."

Fluttershy: "You will? Oh, that would be wonderful."

Twilight: "Okay, let's start there."

Streak: "We'll come with you too Twilight."

Frostbite: "Wait, _we_?"

Streak: "Ice cream."

Frostbite then had bells on his head and in his hands: "I'm in!"

* * *

Twilight rang the bell to wake up the animals: "Hello? Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming." She rung the bell again. "I wonder which cute little furry creatures we've awoken."

Frostbite: "Oh don't worry. I know something else that'll speed up the process." He turned on his megaphone. "WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T A SLUMBER PARTY!"

Streak: "Frostbite, shh! We have to do it soft and steady not loud and bumpy." After his sentence they saw some snakes slithering out and yawning.

Frostbite: "Oh, look snakes. Isn't that a first?" Though Twilight didn't have the same idea and panicked.

Twilight: "Waaa! Snakes! SNAKES!" She backed up in a hurry.

Streak: "Twilight, wait!"

But it was too late. Twilight backed into a cave and galloped out with bats chasing her causing her to scream and bump into a tree. As a result, a hive of bees fell on her head which made her panic even more. Streak and Frostbite rushed over to her to try to pull the nest off of her with Streak holding her in place with his magic and Frostbite pulling the nest off. Twilight was squirming so much that the alicorn lost concentration causing her to be thrown up in their along with Frostbite as he was still on her. Frostbite landed on a soft snow spot, but Twilight wasn't so lucky as she landed on thorns causing her to jump in the air and land on top of Frostbite who was now dazed.

Streak flew toward them with worry in his voice questioned: "Oh Celestia! Twilight, Frostbite! Are you okay?!"

Frostbite: "Guh, flying go-go birds in the air." He landed his back on the ground with his eyes closed.

* * *

Twilight and Frostbite were now in injury wraps walking through Ponyville with Streak and Spike.

Frostbite: "On the bright side, the hospital was so kind enough to give us hot cocoa because were victims of thorn plant assualt. And squish attack." He drinks his hot chocolate. "Mmm. Delicious."

Twilight sighed: "All this Winter Wrap Up stuff is a lot harder than it looks."

Spike: "Right, because there's no magic. Why don't you just use _magic_, Twilight, and get it done the right way?"

Twilight: "No, Spike, I have to do it the traditional way. Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up winter."

Spike: "Well, they never had you here before, either. Think how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic."

Twilight: "No, no, no! We're gonna find some other way that I can help out if it kills us."

Frostbite then returned a combination of an angry and unamused look and replied: "Um, we?"

Twilight: "Ice cream."

Frostbite then brightened up: "Still in!"

* * *

The four arrived at Sweet Apple Acres while Applejack was leading earth ponies with the snow plows.

Applejack: "Keep pushin', Caramel. That's it, Bumpkin. I know it's hard work, but you guys are doin' great. Yee-haw!"

Twilight: "Hey, Applejack. How's everything going?

Applejack: "Oh, just _dandy_. Little slow startin', but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to clear ya hear. We can't even start the plantin' and the waterin' until we git all these heap a' snow high-tailed outta here."

Streak: Maybe Twilight and we can help AJ.

Applejack: "I'm not sure Streak. Not much worry for you, but for Twilight and Frostbite..."

Frostbite: "You've got to help her AJ! Not just for her sake, but for my tail's." He pointed to where Twilight was clinging on his tail.

Applejack: "Well, I never turn down a hard worker, but..." She was cut short as Twilight was pulling on a plow. She was struggling on her along with Frostbite was having trouble on his.

Frostbite still smiled and questioned: "So, how far did I go?"

Applejack: "Uh, five feet. Backwards."

Frostbite: "Huh, I wonder how I went backwards." He pushed his plow the other way.

Streak, on the other hoof, was finding it easy to push. Twilight couldn't budge hers, then came up with an idea and was successful with moving hers.

Applejack: "Hmm. She's awful strong for such a little pony."

Spike: "That's my girl, following my advice."

Applejack: "And what in tarnation does that mean?"

Frostbite got from his plow and walked toward them and answered: "What he means is..."

Twilight: "Uh-oh. Slow down. Slow down!"

With the plow picking up speed, it started to spread snow across ponies. It was soon too late for anyone to do anything as the plow formed a snowball and headed right towards Streak, Frostbite, Spike, and Applejack. Streak abadoned his plow and tried to fly away from it. Still, he got caught in it along with the others.

Applejack: "What's going on? Wha'd'ya do? You used magic, didn't you?" The snowball then slammed into a cliff causing snow to fall on the grounds and covering it again burying everyone in the process. They popped their heads out. "Nuts, Twilight, you used magic."

Spike: "The nerve, can you believe her?" Streak gave him a scolding look. "What?"

Frostbite: "Avalanche again! Avalanche again!" Everyone stared at him weirdly. "What? You have to admit, it was awesome."

* * *

Twilight was hiding in a bush while the boys try to get her out.

Spike: "Come on, Twilight. Come on out."

Twilight: "I'm a winter mess up."

Frostbite: "Is this because all those times Spike insulted you?" He glared at Spike. "Shame on you buddy! You know better than that!"

Streak: "You are not a winter mess up Twilight."

Spike: "Yeah, you're good at a lot of things, just not nest-making, ice-skating..."

Frostbite: "...or animal-waking, and snow-clearing."

Twilight responded sarcastically: "Thanks a lot for making me feel _so_ much better."

Frostbite smiled: "You're welcome!"

Applejack: "Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto."

Rainbow Dash: "Got it."

Fluttershy: "Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast."

Rainbow Dash: "Got it."

Applejack: "I'm tellin' you, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now."

Fluttershy: "No, you simply must wait."

Rainbow Dash: "Okay."

Applejack: "Go."

Fluttershy: "Stop."

Applejack: "Go!"

Fluttershy: "Stop!"

Applejack: "GO!"

Fluttershy: "STOP!"

Rainbow Dash: "Ugh! Make up your minds!"

The mayor came up asked: Oh! What in Equestria are all you arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we were _late_ for spring _last year_, and the year before that, and the year before that!"

Twilight: "Did she say, late?"

Frostbite said sarcastically: "No, obviously she said they were early." He was bonked on the head by Streak. "Ow."

Mayor Mare continued: "I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech would urge everyone to do better than last year, but now it looks like we're going to be later than _ever_. I mean just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt; the nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundred, and she's only made one. And don't get me started on all the clouds in the sky, the icicles on the trees... this isn't good, not at all!"

Applejack: "And it's gonna be all to pieces disastrous if we can't get our seeds all planted."

Rainbow Dash: "Chillax Applejack, we're bustin' our chops as fast as we can."

Fluttershy: "No, not _fast_, we have to wake animals slowly."

Big McIntosh arrived with Caramel: "Uh, AJ?"

Applejack: "Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he?"

Big McIntosh: "Eeyup."

A pegasus mare came up and said: "Ditzy Doo accidentally went _north_ to get the _southern_ birds!"

Rainbow Dash: "Oh that featherbrain. Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west?"

The ponies grumbled and complained until Mayor Mare stopped them.

Mayor: "Stop this at once. We don't have time to argue. It's almost sundown. Spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame. If only we could be _more organized_."

Frostbite brightened up and spoke out loud: "Wait a second, inspiration, organization?!" Then he went back to his dull state. "Yeah, I got nothing."

Streak: "Hey, Twilight how about you organize everything?"

Twilight: "That's it! Streak your genius! Spike! Get my checklist and clipboard, STAT!"

Spike: "Eh, yes, ma'am." He ran off to the library to get the pen a pencil. While Streak and Twilight trotted toward the ponies with Frostbite trailing behind.

Frostbite: "What? I don't get it. What are we doing?"

Streak knew what Twilight was planning and decided to get everypony's attention: "Hello? Anypony? We need your attention!"

Frostbite got on the alicorn's back and yelled: "QUIET!" Everypony stopped arguing and put their attention to him, Streak and Twilight. "Thank you."

Twilight: "Sorry. I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it. What you need is _organization_, and I'm just the pony for the job."

* * *

Thanks to Twilight's organization, the ponies were able to do everything. Fluttershy was able to wake up all the animals at once with the bells on a rope. With shake of it, all the animals walked out. When the snakes came out Streak and Frostbite saw Twilight on a tree, shaking with fear. Frostbite groaning pulled her down with her mane tail which made her come down but squish the monkey in the process. Frostbite gave a up thumbs anyway to Fluttershy which she gave a nod to a bird. The bird gave a fierce chirp giving a signal to the pegasi which they flew creating a tornado to clear snow and skies which melted the iced lakes. The earth ponies were able to melt the snow and plant seeds on the ground. Big McIntosh was able to get nest supplies to Rarity, who was able to get nesting progress done. By morning, pegasi teams were able to lead back all the birds to their nests.

Frostbite: "Finished!"

Streak: "And it all looks great!"

Mayor: "I can't believe it. Spring is here! _On time_! And we have you to thank for it. If it weren't for your organizing skills we would still be arguing."

Big McIntosh: "Eeyup."

Everypony laughed in joy while Twilight was smiling but Frostbite thought he was getting the compliment.

Frostbite: "You're welcome! I never knew I was this organized!" Twilight cleared her throat to him. "Oh, they meant _you_."

Twilight: "Besides, it was a team effort."

Mayor: "And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you. We give you the title, 'All-Team Organizer'."

The ponies presented her of a vest with all three color combinations.

Twilight: "Gosh, I don't even know what to say. Thank you, everypony."

Mayor: "And hereby I declare that winter is... wrapped up _on time_."

The ponies cheered for this.

Applejack: "Spike's sure gonna be in for a hog-sized surprised when that last piece a' ice melts." She pointed to where Spike was sleeping on a chunk of ice.

* * *

Twilight was at the library writing her letter.

Twilight: "_Dear Princess Celestia,_ _Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them, and as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything. _How's that Spike? Spike?" She saw Spike sleeping still.

Frostbite: "Don't worry, I got him." He cleared his throat and yelled, "WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T A SLUMBER PARTY!"

This caused Spike to jump and say: "Huh? What?"

Frostbite: "There now he's awake."

Streak chuckled in response.


	12. Call of the Cutie

**Author: Hi guys! I'm back and sorry it took so long for the update.**

**Frostbite: It's King Goody-Two Shoes fault remember that!**

**Author looks angrily to Frostbite.**

**Author: Anyway, I just wanna let you know that this chapter is more Frostbite focused. Not much Streak in here.**

**Frostbite: Sorry Thundercloud you won't be much of a star in this.**

**Streak *from distance*: It's okay!**

**Author: Anyway, we hoped you enjoy the chapter. Read and review!**

**Frostbite: The author will alway accept critism and point errors or anything strange.  
**

* * *

It was yet another sunny day in Ponyville. Business going on like any other day. Streak and Frostbite always have their usual walks. But, Frostbite decided he should sign up for community service. That's kinda off since usually he runs around the town really fast. Anyway, he dropped by Cheerilee's class to help with the foals. They were chatting happily and at that moment Cheerilee and Frostbite walked into the room.

Cheerilee: "Let's quiet down please. We have a very important lesson to get to." The class quieted and turned their attention to the teacher. "I bet your all wondering why Frostbite is here."

Frostbite: "And to answer your first question, yes I'm a monkey. And second I'm assistant for community service for this school." He then muttered to Apple Bloom, "I also get paid for this, but don't tell her that." He sped back over to Cheerilee. "Okay, so what are we going to teach today Mrs. Cheerilee?"

Cheerilee: "Well Frostbite, the lesson today is all about cutie marks."

Diamond Tiara sighed: "Bo-ring."

Frostbite cleared his throat and glared at Diamond Tiara along with Applebloom.

Frostbite: "Respect the teacher and her lesson Tiara."

Cheerilee: "Thank you Frostbite. As I was saying, you can all see my cutie mark, can't you? Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank." She shows her picture for when she was a foal.

Twist: "Aww...! She's so precious!"

Cheerilee: "Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." She now shows her picture of an older version of herself.

Foal: "Look at her hair!" This caused the students to laughed.

Frostbite then mutters to us, the audience: "Wow, I have to agree with her. Even I wouldn't have_ that_ hairstyle."

Cheerilee still smiling replied: "Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then. I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?"

Twist raised her hoof and answered: "Oh! Oh! Oh! When she discovers that certain something that makes her special!"

Cheerilee: "That's right, Twist. A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing, or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time." In the middle of her lecture, Diamond Tiara was trying to get Apple Bloom's attention and she got irritated and turned her attention to her.

Apple Bloom whispered back: "What?!" She then recieved a paper by her, though Cheerilee saw it.

Cheerilee: "Apple Bloom! Are you passing a note?"Apple Bloom got nervous. "What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class?" She said this as she grabbed the note and looked inside of it and noticed it had nothing in it. Cheerilee gasped in response. "It's blank."

Diamond Tiara laughed: "Remind you of anypony?" She laughed again while the students whispered.

Frostbite replied: "Not that I know of."

Diamond Tiara pointed to Apple Bloom and said: "Blank Flank!" She and Silver Spoon laughed in response.

Frostbite gave her a scolding look and groaned: "Lay off of her Tiara." Then he muttered to Cheerilee, "Yeesh, foals these days am I right?"

* * *

After the end of the day, the students trotted back home while Frostbite stood at the top of the school.

Frostbite says to the audience: "I know it's weird. But, it what the author wants me to do." He jumped down to where Apple Bloom and Twist were. "Hi girls! How's it going?" He then noticed Apple Bloom very sad. "Hey, Apple Bloom. Why the sad face?"

As if on cue, Diamond Tiara walked past Silver Spoon that was just going to answer Frostbite's question.

Diamond Tiara: "I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already." She then gasped at seeing Apple Bloom and Twist not having their cutie marks. "I mean, almost all of us have them already. Don't worry, you three, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend."

Frostbite look offended and responded: "Um, three? I have my mark." He pointed to where his armor had an ice glacier on it.

Diamond Tiara scoffed: "Whatever."

Silver Spoon: "It's going to be amazing."

Diamond Tiara: "It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark. How could it _not_ be?"

Frostbite muttered angrily: "I can think of many ways."

Diamond and Silver danced while singing: "Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump!" They laughed.

Apple Bloom: "Gimme a break."

Silver Spoon: "See you this weekend..."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: _"Blank flanks_!" They laughed once again while walking away.

Frostbite growled at them: "Ooh, I oughta-"

Apple Bloom interrupted him: "Just let 'em go Frostbite." She walked to Sweet Apple Acres sadly.

Frostbite shook his head: "Poor foal."

* * *

Frostbite decided to follow her home where Apple Bloom started to complain while Applejack was bucking apples from the tree.

Apple Bloom: "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

Applejack: "Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually."

Apple Bloom: "But I don't want one eventually! I want one right now! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't!"

Frostbite: "Oh, don't listen to Tiara's spoiled bratiness. She's just there to make fun of you because you don't have a cutie mark. In fact, she makes me so angry I'm about to warp into my alter ego! And trust me, when I warp into my alter ego, you better run." Apple Bloom still looked angrily and Frostbite to decided to lecture her. "Apple Bloom, I know you want your cutie mark, but you can't just expect it appear overnight or right now. Remember Cheerilee's exact words. Quote, 'Discovering what makes you unique isn't something that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing, or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time.' Unquote."

Applejack: "Frostbite is right, for once. Y'know, I was the last pony in my class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I know my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal." She gasped. "Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Big McIntosh."

Apple Bloom: "I really don't see how _that's_ supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family. ...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got _apples_ for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an _apple pie_, Big McIntosh has an _apple half_, my unique talent must has som'n to do with apples! Apples apples apples!" She crashed into a bucket. "Oops... apples."

Frostbite: "And what are you saying my foal friend?"

Appl Bloom: "I'm sayin' that mah talent has something to do with _apples_!"

Frostbite thought about it: "Nope, that's not it." He then brightened up and got an idea. "Ooh! I know what that means! Your saying that your talent has something to do with _apples_! How do I come up with these ideas?" Apple Bloom and Applejack stared at him with unamused looks.

* * *

Applejack decided to let Apple Bloom help her sell apples at the Ponyville Marketplace.

Applejack: "Get your delicious nutritious apples here!"

Apple Bloom: "Delicious and nutritious, and so many uses!" She chomps on an apple. "You can eat 'em." She gulps it down. "Play with 'em." She whacks it with a tennis racket which made a pony complain in response. "Create fine art for your home with 'em." The foal shows her art literally made by an apple. "You have to be crazy not to get a bushel of your very own." She then got pulled by Applejack and Frostbite. The monkey looked her weirdly though Applejack didn't have the same idea as he did.

Applejack then exchanged a nervous face and said: "Heh... she's so creative, heh."

Apple Bloom saw a stallion, sped over to him and asked: "You, sir, care t' buy some apples?"

Dr. Hooves: "No thanks."

Apple Bloom: "Why not?"

Dr. Hooves: "I have plenty at home."

Apple Bloom: "Are you sure?"

Dr. Hooves: "Yes, I'm pretty sure I..."

Apple Bloom: "You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you?"

Dr. Hooves: "Y...ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?"

Apple Bloom: "Aaal-right!"

Dr. Hooves gives them money but gallops away.

Applejack: "You forgot your change!"

Frostbite smiled saying: "Eh, Dr. Hooves must be very busy."

Apple Bloom: "Woo-hoo! That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark! So, what does my cutie mark look like? A shoppin' bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple?" She asked this as she spun around. Apple Bloom was disappointed after seeing nothing. "Hmm... maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first." She saw a pony inspecting an apple. "YOU TOUCH IT, YOU BUY IT. We take cash or credit."

Applejack pulled her once again and aplogized to the mare.

Applejack: "I'm sorry, ma'am. Ma'am! Aww... Now Apple Bloom, you can't just..." Her sentence was cut short when Apple Bloom put a bunch of apples in Sweetie Drops' saddle.

Apple Bloom: "That'll be four bits."

Sweetie Drops: "I didn't put those in my bag."

Apple Bloom: "Likely story. Four bits, lady!"

Applejack: "Apple Bloom! I am really really sorry about that. She's new."

Sweetie Drops growled in response so Frostbite intervened.

Frostbite: "You look angry. Here's some rare delicious fruit."

Sweetie Drops was awed by the fruit he was showing: "Wow, those look delicious! I'll pay you 12 bits.

Frostbite: "Oh, so you wanna negotiate, eh? Ok, You give me 10 bits."

Sweetie Drops made a weird face replied: "You do realize you made it lower right?"

Frostbite got offended and said: "Hey! Don't try to confuse me with you're logic! 8 bits!"

Sweetie Drops: "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Frostbite: "Okay fine, 6 bits and that's my final offer."

Sweetie Drops: "Okay, but I feel like I'm cheating you. Or that you're cheating yourself."

Frostbite: Alright, already! Fine! I'll throw in some apples with that!" He gives Applejack's apples into the saddle. "I just don't know how you sleep at night."

Sweetie Drops returned a weird look and walked away slowly: "Okay, I'm just gonna go now."

Frostbite returned a happy face to the Apple sisters: "See? Another sastified customer."

Applejack with an unamused look questioned: "Frostbite, you do realize you cheated yourself right?"

Frostbite got angry: "Oh my goodness! Fine AJ! I'll give you my 6 bits I earned! Yeesh, how do you ponies live with yourselves?"

Applejack: "Anyway, Sorry little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over."

Apple Bloom: "What? But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark?"

Applejack: "Home. Now." Apple Bloom huffed angrily so Applejack softened up. "Ugh. Listen, sugarcube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you just can't force it."

Frostbite: "Sorry AB, but I'm afriad AJ is right. It would be like trying to train an army full of vicious gopher people. But it turns out, they would attack you instead."

Applejack stared at him weirdly before continuing: "Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one?"

Apple Bloom: "Well... Twist doesn't have hers yet."

Applejack: "Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?"

Apple Bloom: "Mmm-hmm."

Applejack: "Well there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend."

Apple Bloom: "You're sure you don't want me to stick around 'till the end of th' market?"

Ace: "Hey! Who's been using my racket?"

Applejack: "Yeah, I'm sure."

Frostbite: "Hey Ace! I know who's been using your racket! It was-" He was stuffed by an apple by Applejack.

Applejack: "Maybe you should just go with Streak."

* * *

Frostbite: "And so, that's why I like eating a lot of stuff."

Streak stopped and asked: "I thought you were talking about finding Apple Bloom's cutie mark?"

Frostbite: "Oh, so that's what I was trying to remember. How did I go to the food subject? Speaking of which, do you have any?" They both saw Apple Bloom walk past them sadly. "Ooh! Hi Apple Bloom! So how did it go with Twist?"

Apple Bloom: "Just fine."

Frostbite: "Are you still sad because you still don't have your cutie mark?"

Apple Bloom: "That and she got hers."

Frostbite: "Ooh! Tell Twist I say congratulations!" Apple Bloom sat where she was. "Look, if you can't acheive a mark on your own, I'll help you find somepony to help you! Streak, teach Apple Bloom your ways."

Streak: "Uh, sorry Frostbite. All my talents have to do with very heavy lifting, magic, and/or flying."

Frostbite: "How about the form changing technique?"

Streak: "Magic."

Frostbite: "Anvil pushing?"

Streak: "Very heavy lifting."

Frostbite: "Cloud tornado clear sky technique?"

Streak: "Available!"

Frostbite: "Really?!"

Streak: "No, that has to do with flying."

Frostbite: "Mangoes! Luckily I know someone who can help you Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom: "Don't bother Frostbite, it's okay." She walked away to Ponyville Uptown.

Frostbite: "By the way, there's a party this weekend."

Streak: "I'm not sure if I can make it."

Frostbite: "There'll be food."

Streak: "I'm there!"

Frostbite: "So you'll come with me to help Apple Bloom with her mark problem?"

Streak: "Uh, actually I can't. I have a few clouds to clear out here. But, I'll see you at the party soon." He took off to the skies to clear the clouds.

Frostbite yelled to Streak as he flew: "So, is that a yes?!"

* * *

The ice power monkey went to find the farm foal. He then saw her with Rainbow Dash.

Frostbite: "Apple Bloom, what are you doing with Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash: "Well, I'm gonna train her to get a cutie mark lightning fast!"

Frostbite: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I cannot allow this. Because, I didn't bring popcorn with me." He sped to get popcorn and came back. "There, I have popcorn."

Rainbow Dash: "Are you ready?"

Apple Bloom: "I'm ready!"

Rainbow Dash: "I said, Are! You! Ready!"

Apple Bloom: "I'M READY!"

Frostbite: "Let the training commence!" After a moment of silence he said, "Now."

* * *

Rainbow Dash: "Juggling, go!" The pegasus blew the whistle which prompted Apple Bloom to juggle. She juggled for a few seconds, but lost her balance and all the balls fell on her.

Frostbite: "Juggling, not her thing."

* * *

Rainbow Dash: "Hang-Gliding, go!" She blew the whistle again and Apple Bloom galloped off. Though she didn't get to fly or so much even take off because she tripped over a rock, flipped upside down, and come to a stop toward the edge of a cliff.

Frostbite: "Hang-gliding, not it."

* * *

Rainbow Dash: "Karate, go!" She blew the whistle and Apple Bloom jump-kicked toward her target which was a punching bag, she hit the bag but didn't budge it and fell on the floor.

Frostbite walked over to the bag and said: "Here let me get that." He plucked the bag causing it to fall flat on the ground from Apple Bloom.

* * *

Rainbow Dash: "Kite-Flying, go!" The whistle was blown again and Apple Bloom ran to get her kite into the air, but it got stuck in a tree.

Frostbite: "Don't worry I got it!" He climbed up the tree to get it, but fell straight toward the ground. "Heh, I forgot. Climbing trees, not my thing."

* * *

Rainbow Dash: "Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" She blew the whistle, and Apple Bloom was skating away from the roller ponies who were behind her.

Frostbite came up to her, smiling and said: "You better go faster. I'm seven laps ahead of you, also those roller ponies are lookin' aggressive." He sped off ahead of her. Apple Bloom tripped causing her to crash into the Roller ponies, she came out smiling sheepishly. Frostbite saw this and spoke to Rainbow Dash saying, "I'm not paying for their injuries."

* * *

Rainbow Dash was going down the list of things to try with Apple Bloom, that was when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came walking again.

Silver Spoon: "Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party."

Diamond Tiara: I know. It totally shows off my cutie mark."

Silver Spoon: "I love being special."

Diamond Tiara: "Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be... not special?"

Silver Spoon: "I don't even want to, like, think about it." They both laughed to each other.

Frostbite throw a rock to them at which they missed and yelled: "You have three seconds to run away before I throw a bigger rock! Three!" They both ran away before he could get find a bigger rock. "I'm serious Apple Bloom, if they make fun of you, I will not be held responsible for what I'll do."

Apple Bloom: "I'm doomed. Doomed! I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at."

Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and said: "You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes."

Apple Bloom: "Eatin' cupcakes?"

Rainbow Dash: "Eating cupcakes?"

Frostbite: "Juggliing buzz saws?" He earned weird stares from Rainbow and Apple Bloom. "What? I thought we were saying are own thing."

Pinkie: "Eating cupcakes!" She then hopped to Sugarcube Corner.

Frostbite: "Ooh! Eating cupcakes! That sounds fun! Wait for me Pinkie!" He ran off to catch up with Pinkie Pie.

Apple Bloom: "I really appreciate all your help Rainbow Dash." She started to back away slowly. "You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I can learn a lot more but... I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at cute-ceañera!" Apple Bloom galloped to catch up. "Hold on, Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'!"

* * *

Apple Bloom made her way to kitchen with Pinkie and Frostbite.

Apple Bloom: "I can't believe I didn't think of this. A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's sooo obvious." She started going all over the kitchen to find the treats. "Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down!"

Pinkie: "I don't have any cupcakes."

Apple Bloom: "Oh."

Pinkie gasped and gained an idea: "But you look like you'd be good at helping me make some."

Apple Bloom: "I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too."

Pinkie: *Singing* _"All you have to do is take a cup of flour!_

_Add it to the mix!_

_Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!_

_A bit of salt, just a pinch!_

_Baking these treats is such a cinch!_

_Add a teaspoon of vanilla!_

_Add a little more, and you count to four,_

_And you never get your fill of..._

_Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!_

_Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!_

_Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!"_

* * *

Apple Bloom then made a batch of burnt cupcakes, took them out, and put them on the floor.

Pinkie: "Oooh, those look much better than the last batch." She chomps on one and enjoys it.

Frostbite: "Hey, leave some for me!" He eats one and enjoys as well.

Apple Bloom deicides to try one, but she immediately spits it out: "Ugh! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either." She sighs in disappointment. "I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever."

Frostbite: "Oh, don't be sad Apple Bloom. Look at this way. You might have failed, but at least attempt 17 didn't catch me on fire. Though the pony walking outside wasn't so lucky."

Pinkie: "Wait, what about that?" She pointed to where Apple Bloom's flank was covered in flour."

Apple Bloom: "What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there?" She gasped and saw it. "A cutie mark! It's a... a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No... Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe."

Pinkie blows which shows nothing on there: "Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo."

Twilight arrives and questions: "Whoa, what's been going on in here?"

Pinkie: "We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them?"

Twilight: "Nnnno thank you... not that they don't look, heh, delicious."

Apple Bloom: "Twilight, you have to help me!" She inhales before continuing, "Tiara's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I need it to appear, RIGHT NOW!"

Frostbite: "And you might wanna hurry." He whispers the last part to Twilight, "She's starting to get a little clingy." He pointed to where Apple Bloom was hugging Frostbite's tail.

Twilight: "Uhhh... I don't follow. How can I help you?"

Apple Bloom: "You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear."

Twilight: "Oh no, Apple Bloom. A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself."

Apple Bloom: "Please Twilight, jus' trah."

Twilight: "I'm sorry but-"

Apple Bloom: "Oh please, please, please please please!"

Twilight: "Alright alright!"

Apple Bloom: "Oh thank you thank you thank you." Twilight uses her magic to make a cutie mark appear. "Yes! I knew you could do..." The mark disappears. "...it."

Twilight: "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I told you-"

Apple Bloom: "Try again, try again!"

Twilight sighs and decides to try it again. She does it many more times, but they all disappear.

Frostbite: "Well, we tried everything we could. We've tried selling, exercising, baking, and making Twilight give you a cutie mark. Guess, there's only one thing to do... try it my way!"

Twilight: "NO!"

Frostbite: "What? You haven't even heard my suggestions."

Twilight: "Yeah, I don't need hear your suggestions."

Apple Bloom: "It's hopeless, hopeless! I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me name. It will be the worst night of my life."

Twilight: "I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that."

Frostbite: "Yeah, think about it. They'll be food, balloons, food, ponies, food."

Twilight: "You said 'food' three times."

Frostbite: "That's because I like food.

Apple Bloom: "Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that..." She opens her eyes and realizes she's at the party. "...party." She hides behind a table. "How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugarcube Corner?"

Pinkie cames by her, gives her a party hat and says: "Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson!"

Frostbite came by her: "Hi Apple Bloom. Remember, when we were in the kitchen fifteen seconds ago?"

Apple Bloom: "Frostbite, you have to help me sneak out here."

Frostbite: "You got it Apple Bloom, nothing can distract-" He was cut off after seeing the sweet treats." Yay, food!" He went toward the cake where Snails was and eat with him.

Diamond Tiara: "Hey! It's _my_ cute-ceañera, _I'm_ supposed to get the first bite at cake."

Frostbite laughed: "Well, you know what they Tiara. You snooze you lose!" He sped off somewhere else and found two foals at a corner. "Hi! Who are you two-" He was cut off after one of them put a hoof on them.

Sweetie Belle: "Shh! We're hiding!"

Frostbite: "Hiding? Now why would you hide at a party? It has the things you want."

Scootaloo: "Because we don't want to get made fun of her!" She pointed to where Diamond Tiara was.

Frostbite: Who? Diamond Tiara? She's a total-"

Sweetie Belle: "Shh! We don't want to get our cover blown, just because we don't want to get fun of because we don't have cutie marks."

Frostbite thought for a moment then remembered: "Hey! I know someone who doesn't have a cutie mark and her name is-" He was cut off by a record scratch. "Hey, what happened to the music?"

Silver Spoon: "Wow, that is an amazing cutie mark."

Diamond Tiara: "Nice try..."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: "Blank flank!"

Frostbite growls, his armor starts to turn red and orange with fire coming from the point of this face helmet. He then faces Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and calms down, going back to his original colors and says: "Sorry you had to see that. Be right back." Before he could walk Scootaloo stopped him.

Scootaloo: "No, we got this." They both walked and the orange filly screamed, "You got a problem with blank flanks?" The foals gasped at hearing this and turned their attention her and Sweetie Belle. "I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?"

Silver Spoon: "The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special." Frostbite then ran up to and glared at her. Then backed off.

Sweetie Belle: "No, it means she's full of potential."

Scootaloo: "It means she could be great at _anything_. The possibilities are, like, endless." She mocked the last part.

Sweetie Belle: "She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer. She could even be mayor of Ponyville some day."

Scootaloo: "And she's not stuck being _stuck-up_ like you two."

This caused the ponies and Frostbite to laugh. Diamond Tiara was angry and questioned: "Hey, this is _my_ party, why are you two on _her_ side?"

Scootaloo: "Because..." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shown they were blank flanks.

Apple Bloom: "You don't have your cutie marks _either_? I thought I was the only one."

Scootaloo: "We thought _we_ were the only _two_."

Twilight: "I for one think you are three very lucky fillies."

Diamond Tiara: "Lucky? How can they be _lucky_?"

Frostbite walked toward them, glared, and answered: "Well, one, they aren't spoiled brats like you two!"

Streak continued: "And two, they get to have the thrill of experiencing their true destinies."

Applejack: "And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon."

The ponies chattered and gathered around the three fillies causing Diamond Tiara to be angry: "Hey, what's everypony doing? This is _my_ party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to _me_."

Frostbite then replied: "Sorry Tiara but you were so five seconds ago!"

Silver Spoon: "Whatever. We still think you're losers, right Diamond Tiara?" She danced and chanted, "Bump, bump, sugar... lump..."

Diamond Tiara: "Not now, Silver Spoon."

Scootaloo: "Name's Scootaloo."

Sweetie Belle: "And I'm Sweetie Belle."

Apple Bloom: "Apple Bloom."

* * *

Later at the party, Streak and Frostbite saw the three fillies at a table talking to each other.

Frostbite: "Ah, it's good to see those three getting together and becoming friends. And it wouldn't have been achieved without my help."

Streak: "Um, I'm pretty sure they would've wound up with each other sooner or later."

Frostbite: "No, I'm pretty sure that _I _was the one who got them together."

Streak returned a smile and chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! And I'm also happy to let you know I'm posting One-shots I like to call Randomics on Fimfiction on my account labeled King Goody-Two Shoes. I don't know how or if I could even change my name to the correct one. But other than that, Randomics will be posted on Fimfiction so check it out! The first one is already up and posted and it's called "Discord Tries to Prank Frostbite." Read, Review, and Enjoy that and this chapter!**


End file.
